Corpo Escultural
by Musa-sama
Summary: Em uma agência tudo pode acontecer em uma Agência de Moda principalmente. Hyuuga Hinata e Uchiha Sasuke são donos da Corpo Escultural e vivem suas vidas normalmente se odiando e fazendo o seu trabalho. Tornar a agência reconhecida mundialmente.
1. Novos Modelos

Notas da Autora

Naruto não me pertence, porque eu não quero, é claro!

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Novos Modelos

É isso que ela precisava de uma boa noite de sono, depois de um dia cansativo no escritório. Hyuuga Hinata, uma jovem de vinte anos, cabelos preto-azulados, olhos perolados, pele alva e corpo delineado, gentil e sincera, empresária bem sucedida, fundadora e um dos donos da "Corpo Escultural",uma agência de modelos famosa. Pelo menos era o que as revistas de moda falavam sobre ela, quando pensava em si, resumia-se dizendo que era uma criança fazendo trabalho de adulto.

X-X-X-X-X

O sol brilhava mais forte do que nos outros dias, não que ela quisesse olhar para o sol naquele momento, tivera mais uma noite mal dormida, olhou para o lado e constatou serem 6:02, levantou e se dirigiu ao closet, a procura de algo simples, deixava a sofisticação para os seus modelos, escolheu uma blusa branca com alças e uma calça jeans para completar o look um scarpin preto, não era porque iria trabalhar que precisaria utilizar roupas muito formais, colocou-as em cima da cama agora arrumada, pegando também uma toalha e se dirigiu ao banheiro, precisava dar um jeito de tirar o cansaço do seu rosto, mas primeiro tinha que acordar completamente.  
Largou a toalha em cima de um banquinho e se olhou no espelho estava com olheiras novamente, havia dias que tinha pesadelos, o estranho é que nunca se lembrava como havia sido, o esquecia só de tentar lembrar, entrou na banheira e se deliciou com o banho, saiu meia hora depois, voltou ao quarto e colocou as roupas que havia escolhido, deu mais uma olhada no espelho, passando uma maquiagem corretiva para disfarçar as olheiras evidentes, estava um pouco mais ajeitada, desceu para a cozinha, encontrando as suas colegas de casa.

- Hinata,você está linda já se olhou no espelho hoje?

Sabaku no Temari, vinte e três anos, uma das suas melhores amigas, Temari era extremamente feminista, não gosta de chamar a atenção, uma pessoa carinhosa até o momento em que é provocada, qualquer um perceberia com isso que ela tem um gênio muito forte e infelizmente subestimava muito os outros. Apesar disso não conseguiria morar com outras pessoas, ela era perfeita como colega de casa, possuía cabelos louros escuros naturais que ela exibia com orgulho por não ser pintado, pele clara e olhos negros puxados para um verde, não sabia dizer porque nunca reparara nos olhos da amiga.

- Obrigada Temari-chan, mas é a recém 7:00 horas, o que está fazendo acordada? Você sempre acorda tarde. - Podia não estar em casa no horário em que a garota acordava, mas sempre quando ligava para casa alguém tinha que atender o telefone porque ela estava dormindo. Sentou-se na mesa que era servida por Tenten-san.

Mitsashi Tenten, vinte e um anos anos, era a sua melhor amiga, companheira, determinada, }às vezes insegura, mas o motivo era sempre o seu primo. Os cachos castanhos-escuros eram presos em dois coques laterais, pele clara, olhos possuíam um tom também castanhos com um pouco menos de intensidade dos que os cabelos.

- Esqueceu que vou começar a trabalhar na loja do irmão da Minako?

- Temari vai trabalhar é verdade, Tenten-chan você está muito calada hoje o que houve?

- Nada só estou distraída. - Pelo jeito da Temari a chamando para fofocar em seu ouvido não parecia ser nada. A loira se aproximou da Hinata e cochichou em seu ouvido.

- O Neji acabou com o encontro da Tenten com o Haku de novo.

- Nissan não tem jeito. - Ele não sabia o que queria, só sabia controlar, era por isso que se mudara. Levantou-se, colocando o prato vazio sobre a pia, não era o seu dia de lavar, estava pronta para abrir a porta, quando foi empurrada por uma garota que desceu as escadas correndo.

- Eu atendo.

Nara Minako, vinte e dois anos, era uma garota estranha, tinha momentos de extrema animação e impulso e em outros tornava-se a pessoa mais preguiçosa que ela conhecia, olhos azuis cintilantes e cabelos verde-claro compridos, a pele morena possuía um toque de charme próprio naquele corpo escultural.

- Bom dia Sasuke, maninho. Querem entrar?

- A Sakura ta acordada? - O garoto possuía um certo trauma de ficar perto da garota, por isso quase nunca aparecia naquela casa que mais parecia uma república de mulheres.

- Er...não.

- Então não tem problema. - Os irmãos se olharam risonhos, levou a ambos até a cozinha onde as mulheres se encontravam.

Uchiha Sasuke, vinte anos anos, poderia ser descrito em uma palavra: sério, mas para ficar mais completo, posso dizer que também é sarcástico, orgulhoso. Era um homem de orbes e cabelos igualmente negros, possuía um físico que o tornara o homem mais apreciado do Japão, sendo um dos donos da Corpo Escultural.

Nara Shikamaru, vinte anos, melhor amigo de Sasuke, olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor, preguiçoso, característica que deveria ser de família, inteligente, achava tudo um saco, era o irmão mais novo da Minako, um homem bonito, mas que não chamava a atenção por andar sempre o Sasuke.

- Bom dia Gente.

- Oi garotos. - Shikamaru era o único que cumprimentou, recebendo a resposta de Tenten.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim acompanhar o Sasuke que queria falar não sei o quê contigo, Hinata-san. - Shikamaru respondeu já sentando-se ao lado de Temari. -Não se importam se eu tomar café junto com vocês não é?

- Claro pode ser. - Tenten parecia um pouco menos distraída, provavelmente, tentando dar atenção aos visitantes.

- O que queria falar comigo Uchiha? - Precisava confessar uma coisa, não gostava do seu sócio, ele era muito frio e não sabia qual era os objetivos dele na empresa. Então se acostumou a ser fria com ele também.

- Nossa Hyuuga, tudo isso é por que teve pesadelo de noite? - Ele estava se fazendo de ofendido, aquele jeito era um dos motivos de não suportar ter alguém assim trabalhando com ela.

- Fala de uma vez.

- Acho que encontrei uma nova modelo para aquela campanha de inverno da "Yslink"

- Qual é o nome dela?

- Yamanaka Ino.

- Essa não é a ex-namorada do Shika-kun?

- É sim,Minako. - Quem respondeu foi o próprio Shikamaru com uma cara de tédio e desgosto.

- Então ela vai hoje de tarde fazer uma sessão de fotos okay? Em falar de fotos vou chamar a Sakura. - Sabia que com isso o rapaz iria embora, resolvendo assim o problema da presença incômoda.

- E eu vou embora, não quero estar aqui quando ela acordar.

- Então tchau Sasuke-san. - Tenten sorria para ele em despedida, conhecia a sua amiga, ela estava fingindo alegria, escondendo os sentimentos para não pensar neles.

- Vai indo Sasuke,vou esperar a Minako.

- Okay Shikamaru.

O rapaz saiu sozinho em direção a saída, provavelmente iria em direção a agência. Olhou para trás para ignorar a partida do garoto e subiu as escadas atrás de Sakura.

X-X-X-X-X

- Quem é a emburrada ali Tenten-chan? - Quem aquele idiota pensava que era para chamá-la desse modo sem nem ao menos a conhecer.

- Cala a boca seu imbecil, meu nome é Sabaku no Temari.

- Eu vou indo, antes que me atrase, o Neji me mata. - Ela estava fugindo, parecia prever que aquilo daria em briga e realmente daria, não havia gostado em nada do garoto, ele era muito parado.

- Com certeza ele só te matará mas se você estiver com o Haku... - As palavras saíram sem intenção, não podia deixar de provocar a garota, fazia parte da convivência da casa trazer um pouco de animação positiva ao local.

- Temari?

- Que foi? Estou mentindo Minako? - Mas a garota dos cabelos esverdeados ficou em silêncio, Tenten se despediu e saiu, acredito que dirigindo-se para o seu trabalho.

- Tchau.

- Minako-chan não me diz que é esse o seu irmão com que eu irei trabalhar? - Apontou para o garoto com uma expressão de tristeza pura, Minako possuía outros irmãos, podia ser eles não?

- Então eu não falo Tema-chan. - A resposta não a agradou nem um pouco.

- Então essa aí é a garota? Você disse que ela era problemática.

- É ela mesma, e acho bom você a respeitar, senão...

- Okay. - Ele parecia contrariado, mas pelo menos tinha uma carta na manga, ele tinha medo da Minako.

- Vou pegar a minha bolsa e podemos ir Minako-chan.

X-X-X-X-X

- Sakura, acorda temos que trabalhar. - Já estrava estressada em não poder ver os olhos esverdeados da garota não abrindo, ela não acordava.

- Sasuke-kun eu também te amo

Essa era uma das suas colegas de casa que menos entendia, Haruno Sakura, uma garota muito bonita com cabelos cumpridos um pouco depois da cintura em tons róseos, corpo bem definido e farto nas partes certas, sincera, bagunceira até demais, principalmente no seu quarto, que teve que pular algumas coisas para chegar na cama da menina, era uma mulher muito legal, só tinha um defeito e por isso não a entendia, era apaixonada pelo idiota do Uchiha.

- O Uchiha está lá embaixo. - Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke, era só nisso que ela pensava.

Como já era esperado, a dorminhoca levantou-se da cama em um pulo, já correndo para o banheiro, minutos depois já estava pronta com os cabelos presos cuidadosamente e a maquiagem rosa ressaltando os tons dos olhos, estava com tanta disposição que nem parecia que tinha acabado de acordar.

- Vamos.

- Vamos, mas pega os seus materiais, Sakura.

- É mesmo. - Seguiu com o olhar a garota, esta pegou a sua bolsa que estava em cima de uma escrivaninha e ambas desceram as escadas.

X-X-X-X-X

Tenten estava se dirigindo ao seu emprego, trabalhava em um restaurante famoso da cidade, ela não entendia por que as garotas sempre diziam que Neji tinha ciúmes dela com Haku. Primeiro porque ela não tinha nada com Haku, nem poderia e nada com o próprio Hyuuga também, não que ela não quisesse, mas aquelas situações estranhas estavam começando a colocá-la em várias humilhações e o responsável era o seu chefe.

Entrou no restaurante que transmitia bom gosto e agradabilidade, era branco com detalhes em azul bebê muito bonito, as mesas de dois e quatro lugares estavam espalhados pelo local, enfeitadas com pequenos vasos prateados de rosas brancas e copos de leite pendurados próximo as paredes que deixavam um cheiro maravilhoso, estava se dirigindo a porta dos fundos para colocar o uniforme, mas foi parada por uma voz a chamando, sabia quem era e porque estava a chamando, seu coração começou a disparar, era a décima vez que se atrasava para o trabalho e seu chefe poderia despedi-la com toda a razão, ouviu de novo a voz dele a chamando e se virou para fitá-lo.

- Tenten, está atrasada de novo. Qual é a desculpa dessa vez? - Aqueles olhos era tão magnéticos e perturbadores, apesar de ser o mesmo tom que a sua colega de casa.

Hyuuga Neji, primo de Hinata, não se dá bem com ninguém da família além da própria prima, cabelos castanho-escuro liso sempre preso por um rabo de cavalo solto, olhos perolados e sem expressão, frios, um corpo tonificado que ficava muito bem em suas roupas de empresário.

- Neji-kun, gomen nasai. - Não havia mais o que dizer, ficara perdendo tempo na rua, pensando nele.

- Tudo bem, mas vá se vestir e o tempo de atraso terá que recuperar a noite. - O sorriso de canto dele característico era tão bonito. Esboçou um largo sorriso em resposta, como só ela sabia dar e continuou o caminho até o seu armário.

X-X-X-X-X

Havia deixado os dois brigões no local de trabalho, uma loja de colchões do seu irmão o qual ficava dentro do shopping para a felicidade de Temari que poderia acordar um pouquinho mais tarde para trabalhar. A garota estava se dirigindo ao seu próprio trabalho em um orfanato, adorava crianças e o orfanato "Paraiso" era um ótimo lugar para isso mesmo tendo seus pestinhas. Adorava dar aula, cuidar e organizar o local, já haviam até lhe pedido para morar lá, pois ficava cerca de uma hora de carro, mas ela nunca abandonaria a república e suas amigas, voltou a reparar na estrada, notando um homem que aparentava ter uns vinte e cinco anos chutando seu carro, parou em frente a este.

- O carro quebrou? - Estava tentando ser o mais simpática e prestativa, sabia o quanto isso era problemático.

- Não, é que me perdi, estou procurando uma cidade chamada Hikonoshi. - E o carro tinha culpa de não saber o caminho? Alias, ele nunca ouviu falar de GPS não?

- Fica perto daqui e só seguir reto e virar a direita na primeira bifurcação da estrada e chegará lá.

- Obrigada … - Ele parecia querer o seu nome.

- Minako, Nara Minako.

- Obrigada Minako, me chamo Uchiha Itachi e a aquele é Sabaku no Gaara. - Ele apontou para um garoto que estava dentro do carro que até aquele momento ela não havia percebido. Mas o que mais a surpreendeu foram os nomes, não sabia que Temari-chan e Sasuke tinha parentes.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Você é parente do Uchiha Sasuke?

- Sim, infelizmente ele é meu irmão mais novo. - Ele não parecia surpreso que alguém conhecesse o seu irmão.

- Há e ele também é irmão da Sabaku no Temari? - A curiosidade em seu corpo quase no limite.

- Sim, mas como você conhece nossos irmãos? - Agora ele parecia estar estranhando mesmo que eu os conhecesse.

- Eu moro com a Temari e sou amiga do Sasuke. - Ele a olhou de um jeito estranho, quando comentei a minha amizade com o Uchiha mais novo.

- Então a gente se vê, tenho que ir agora.

- Tchau! - Voltou para o seu carro e o ligou, depois daquele encontro esquisito, quando chegasse em casa a noite perguntaria para a Temari porque ela escondeu sobre o seu irmão.

X-X-X-X-X

Eram 13hrs e estava esperando a nova modelo que o Uchiha falou, já estava ficando impaciente, odiava atrasos, mesmo que não tivesse muito tempo, quando a garota finalmente apresentou. Analisou-a de cima a baixo, era loira, o que a faria ter sucesso com os homens, olhos azul-piscina, provavelmente alemã, não parecia ser japonesa, no máximo mestiça, corpo delicado e ao mesmo tempo sexy, realmente muito bonita, poderia fazer sucesso, principalmente porque fotos não falavam, porque ela já falava demais por todos.

- Olá, Yamanaka Ino ao seu dispor, você deve ser Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke-kun falou de você. - Pela cara que ela fez, bem que o Uchiha não havia falado, o que era de se esperar.

- Sim, sou eu, vamos Sakura-san está nos esperando.

Chegamos ao estúdio, a mulher dos cabelos róseos estava terminando de tirar fotos de outros dois modelos, ela era a nossa melhor fotógrafa e fora muita sorte conseguir um contrato com ela, sendo um dos motivos da empresa ter se tornado famosa, afinal a imagem era a essência do negócio.

- Sakura-chan?

- Oi Hinata-san, Olá Yamanaka, sou Haruno Sakura. - Ela apenas se virou levemente, voltando logo em seguida a atenção aos modelos que seguiam suas ordens mudando de posição toda hora.

- Bom Tarde Sakura-san. - A loira respondeu e ficamos em silencio, mesmo que fosse um pouco difícil para ela. Assim que a fotógrafa terminou, os modelos aproximaram-se de nós, provavelmente interessada na nova modelo, enquanto Sakura mudava o cenário para Ino fazer o seu teste.

- Olá, você deve ser a nova modelo, seja bem vinda Yamanaka.

- Obrigado Itachi-kun, mas quem é esse?

- Sabaku no Gaara. - O tom arrogantemente do garoto e o jeito frio era uma das melhores armas exploradas pela agência, fazia-o chamar mais atenção quando fotografado, não conseguia explicar como, devia ser a mágica que as câmeras faziam de saber exatamente o que capturar.

- Como você conhece o Itachi-kun e não conhece o Gaara-san? - Isso era outra coisa que a perturbou, os dois sempre andaram juntos, desde que os conheceu.

- O Itachi eu conheci na época em que namorava um amigo do Sasuke e o Gaara eu nunca tinha visto na vida. - Ela falou de um jeito tão óbvio que fiquei sem saber o que dizer.

- Ah...

- Hinata-san está tudo pronto, podemos começar. - Ela nem parecia a mesma dorminhoca sonhadora de hoje de manhã, profissional só atrás das câmeras mesmo.

- Okay, Haku-san venha aqui. - Chamei o nosso modelo coringa. O homem era um trunfo para qualquer campanha, alias para qualquer momento. Quando o chamei, ele apareceu na pequena porta, cabelos negros compridos, olhos castanhos, pele clara, não era um homem atraente, mas despertava ciúmes do Neji-niisan, então deveria ter os seus méritos. Apontei para Sakura e esta apontou para a Ino, deixando-a meio confusa.

- Oi Querida! Sou Miashi Haku, sou o maquiador e auxiliar da Sakura-chan, vamos temos que te arrumar para o teste.

- Oi e Tchau gente! - Não pôde deixar de rir, a garota tivera tempo de respirar e o Haku já a estava levando para o camarim.

A garota fora maquiada, tiraram a medida de seu corpo e elogiada por seus cabelos sedosos, colocou nela um vestido verde-claro de finas alças duplas, uma ajustada ao seu corpo e a outra caída sobre os ombros, justo até a cintura, onde se abria de forma rodada, brincos verde-musgo em forma de folha e um colar com uma flor amarela todo folheado a ouro, suas sandálias eram douradas com detalhes em verde e tinha flores amarelas em algumas partes, a roupa lhe caiu tão bem, qual marca seria? Ficava claramente esplendida com ele.

- Minha nossa querida,você esta arrasando.

- Eu sei que sou linda, mas fiquei maravilhosa mesmo não é? - Notou a garota se olhar mais uma vez no espelho e se afastou, eles deveriam voltar logo.

- Muito bela, vamos eles estão nos esperando.

Ela voltou assim como imaginara, arrancando surpresa de todos, inclusive dela mesma, pensara que a garota não conseguiria andar com a roupa, mas ela levava jeito para aquilo. Todos a olhavam de boca aberta, menos um que a olhava como se fosse a pessoa mais feia do mundo, voltando a conversar com Izume. Ino deu uma rodada, devia est6ar muito feliz de estar com aquela roupa, porque não parava de sorrir.

- Que acharam?

- Está linda Yamanaka-san.

- Maravilhosa. - O Itachi estava certo, ela ganhou um magnetismo, pelo jeito o trunfo dela era a elegância, já poderíamos com isso direcionar o marketing e contratos da loira.

- Perfeita, Watanabe Izume prazer em conhecê-la. - Izume-san cumprimentou do mesmo modo como fazia com todos, sem nem um pingo de sentimento no rosto.

Watanabe Izume, baixinha, devia ter 1,56, magra, seios pequenos e pernas finas, cabelos pretos presos em uma trança até a cintura, com uma franja repicada que cobre a testa, a pele muito clara e olhos roxos, não era muito aberta a conversas, meio fria, e dificilmente ria, sendo bem cínica, uma personalidade muito difícil, apesar de competente.

- Yamanaka Ino, encantada, vamos as fotografias Sakura-san? - Ela sorriu para a Sakura-chan, mas não para Izume, o que achei estranho.

- Claro. - Enquanto Ino tirava algumas fotos para serem avaliadas mais tarde, Izume voltara para seu escritório, a garota era secretaria do Uchiha, aproveitei para levar Gaara e Itachi ao meu próprio escritório, precisava tratar sobre algumas coisas.

- Então onde vocês vão ficar aqui na cidade?

- Eu estou num hotel com o Gaara, mas pretendo procurar um lugar para ficar.

- Concordo.

- Vocês podem ficar na minha casa por enquanto, o hotel deve ser caro, tem bastante espaço, aposto que as meninas não vão se importar.

- A gente não vai incomodar?

- Claro que não Itachi-san, vocês serão um colírio para os meus olhos de manhã, estou cansada de ver apenas mulher quando acordo. - Dei um sorriso malicioso. - E vai ser bom ter um homem para limpar uma casa só de garotas.

- Nem vem com limpeza pra cima de mim. - Ele parecia indignado, nem notando a brincadeira. O mais complicado em tê-los com ela era a mídia que poderia começar boatos entre ela e os modelos, mas graças ao Uchiha, isso não era comum, eles sempre estavam atrás dele, deixando a sua vida livre para agir.

- Calma estava brincando, então aqui está o endereço, podem se mudar ainda hoje, pedirei para Miharu arrumar os quartos para vocês.

- Okay, tchau, você vem Itachi? - O ruivo parecia apressado, mas não parecia estar de mal humor, pelo menos não parecia.

- Não, preciso falar com o Sasuke.

- O Uchiha não está aqui, teve uma reunião urgente

- Então avisa que quero falar com ele depois, tchau Hinata-chan. - Diferente do irmão mais novo, Itachi era mais sociável, apesar de ter um humor instável também. Recebeu um beijo dele na bochecha e o viu sair com o Sabaku. Sim, ele era bem mais simpático que o irmão.

* * *

Notas Finais

Essa é uma das minhas fics favoritas, e mais longas, um capitulo gigante de inicio, espero que gostem!  
Possui muitos ocs da minha outra fic, então pode parecer um pouco diferente do normal.

Musa-Sama ;*

PS: Fanfic re-editada para uma melhor história. (09/01/11)  
Os próximos capítulos também serão melhorados, mesmo que demore um pouco.


	2. Danceteria?

Notas da Autora

Essa fanfiction me pertence, os seus personagens a maioria não, infelizmente. u.u'

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Capítulo 2 - Danceteria?

Fazia uma hora mais ou menos que os modelos haviam deixado a sua sala, já havia recebido as fotos da Yamanaka, mostraria para o resto do pessoal na reunião que teria esta noite. Havia tantos relatórios para serem assinados, aquilo cansava muito, sua mãos já estavam dormente. Levantou-se, daria uma volta nos estúdios para descansar.  
Não entendia por que ela que tinha que assinar tudo, sempre vinham com aquela história de que era dona, então tinha que assinar, mas então porque não podia ser o Uchiha, Yakushi ou Uzumaki? Eles também eram donos, toda vez que a garota reclamava disso, eles tentavam obrigá-la a ir nas reuniões chatas com empresários.  
Presa em seus pensamentos, esbarrou com alguém, estava pronta para pedir desculpas quando viu quem era, não podia ver a sua expressão, mas tinha certeza que fizera a cara mais desgostosa que podia. Mesmo no fundo, querendo rir mais do que tudo, o Uchiha estava protagonizando a cena mais engraçada que ela já vira na empresa, havia caído de bunda no chão, todo suado com uma cara de quem estava correndo a horas, olhava para os lados extremamente preocupado, foi quando que reparei que também tinha caído, levantei-me e decidi acordá-lo daquele mundinho paralelo.

- Uchiha, ta com medo de que? - Minha voz estava mais desgostosa possível, as vezes me surpreendia como conseguia ter essa voz tão fria, podia ter se tornado atriz, senão gostasse tanto do seu cargo. - Viu um fantasma ou se olhou no espelho?

- Não devia te dar explicações, mas...

- Mas...? - Tentei evitar, eu juro que tentei evitar de perguntar, nossa como odeio essa minha curiosidade, é muito chato ser tão enxerida não assim.

- Izume quer que eu vá assinar uns papeis e não to afim

- Então acho melhor ir para a sua sala não contarei para Izume-san que passou por aqui.

- Valeu! - Como ele era sem vergonha e burro, como se eu não fosse contar para ela, depois os papéis sobram pra mim, onde sera que Izume está? Achou rapidamente a morena e a seguiu.

- Izume?

- Hinata-san viu o Sasuke-san?

- Hai, ele disse que estava indo para sua sala assinar uns papéis. - Ela realmente era boa em dissimular a sua voz, fizera uma voz doce e inocente para evitar que percebessem sua intenção.

- Arigatou.

- Izume?

- Sim?

- Itachi-kun mandou avisar que queria falar com o Sasuke avisa ele por favor.

- Hai – Voltou para a sua sala, não precisava ir até os estúdios, já havia feito a boa ação do dia.

X-X-X-X-X

- Tenten?

Ela já estava cansada de ser chamada pelo seu chefinho, tudo bem que esqueceu a hora, enquanto almoçava com o Haku e chegou atrasada uma hora, mas ele precisava ser tão pontual?Nunca se atrasava para nada. O que será que ele iria querer agora? Não queria ter que cumprir hora extra de novo.

- Sim?

- Que tu acha de irmos a nova danceteria aqui da cidade?

- Quê? - Ele estava falando sério? O N-E-J-I querendo se divertir?

- É, hoje é sexta ,vou falar com Hinata-san depois, acho que ela esta um pouco estressada com o trabalho e pensei que gostaria de ir e levar umas amigas.

Neji fitava a garota intensamente, há algum tempo havia percebido que aquela morena não era simplesmente uma colega de trabalho, tentava parecer de que não importava se ela fosse ou não, mas ele teve essa ideia por causa dela, depois de tanto pensar havia chegado a conclusão de que era o melhor lugar para chamá-lo a um encontro.

- Pode ser, falo com o pessoal, quando chegar em casa agora vou indo trabalhar. Ela sorriu docemente pra ele.

Ele acabara de perceber, ela estava atrasada e tonto como era esqueceu de cobrá-la por isso, estava muito ocupado se perdendo naqueles olhos castanhos, naquela pele clara, cabelos sedosos que um dia ira tocar. Como ela conseguia fazer isso com ele? Droga, preciso voltar a trabalhar antes que achem que sou louco por estar no meio do restaurante parado.

X-X-X-X-X

Ela estava adorando o seu dia, de cara um assistente social muito bonito mesmo, chamado Hinomi Makai apareceu para verificar o orfanato e ver como ela dava aulas, sentiu uma enorme felicidade quando ele elogiou seu trabalho e é claro em tabela ela com aquela frase que não saia de sua cabeça "Vejo que o que a senhorita tem de beleza tem de inteligência e jeito com crianças".  
Não que eu esteja caidinha por ele ou coisa e tal... Mas é muito bom ser elogiada e de quebra ser convidada a um cafezinho algum dia desses, quando não estivesse trabalhando. Porém esse não era o único motivo de estar feliz. Havia recebido uma mensagem de Hinata dizendo que teremos dois convidados em casa e eu tenho o leve pressentimento que já sei quem é, belas companhias. Também havia recebido uma mensagem de Tenten perguntando se gostaria de ir a danceteria nova hoje a noite, claro que como boa baladeira que era já havia confirmado que iria sim.  
Naquele exato momento estava lendo Cinderela para os seus pimpolhos que estavam em sua maioria dormindo, mas sempre havia aqueles que não dormiam, restando a ela continuar a ler.

- E assim viveram felizes para .

- Miko-chan a Cinderela tem sobrenome?

- Acho que não Yumi.

- Nossa, então ela não existe.

- Sim, ela não existe é só um personagem da história.

- É?

- Sim Yume-chan, não acha que está na hora de dormir com os outros?

- Sim claro boa noite Fessora

- Noite.

Saiu da salinha da soneca do orfanato e encontrou lá fora sentado em um canto afastado o seu amigo e grande amor secreto, Mikagawa Yuricky, possuia maravilhosos cabelos negros, um pouco depois da orelha, olhos esverdeados tão brilhantes e uma pele clara naquele corpo definido que a fazia suspirar escondida, ele devia fazer musculação para ter um corpo tão lindo. Aproximou-se do garoto e o abraçou, ele não parecia bem.

- Que houve?

- Minha mãe Aiano morreu. - Ficou surpresa com a informação e confortou o garoto que chorava em seus ombros.

- Sinto muito. - O abraçou mais forte, desde que sua mãe morreu, Aiano-san tinha sido como uma segunda mãe, não queria chorar,mas também sentiria a falta dela. Queria animar a sua paixão e ver se conseguia se animar.

- Yuri-kun?

- Sim? - O rosto dele estava tão triste que assustaria até o bandido que apareceu no jornal noite passada.

- Vou ir em uma nova danceteria com uns amigos gostaria de ir junto? - Sorria para ele, sorriso não era contagioso? Poderia funcionar.

- Mi, acho que não estou com dis...

- Ah vamos assim, você se anima e eu também.

- Tá bom, como você consegui isso? - Ele sorriu e se deu por vencido para a sua felicidade. Mesmo assim a deixou curiosa sobre uma coisa.

- Isso o que?

- Me fazer sorrir mesmo quando estou triste...

- Deve ser meu charme, ninguém resiste. - Os dois explodiram em risadas, ele ficava tão bonito rindo.

- Até parece, vai pensando que é isso.

- Sério, olha como sou linda. - Levantou-se andando pelo corredor como se fosse uma modelo. A sua brincadeira o fez rir mais ainda.

- Silêncio vocês dois, as crianças querem dormir.

- Desculpe Yunie-san.

- Ok, mas vão para outro lugar se querem conversar.

- Okay Yunie-sama. - Sairam em direção a sala pra conversar, ela feliz por estar com a pessoa que gostava e ele, sabia que ele estava feliz por ter uma amiga que o fazia esquecer dos problemas, nunca a veria como algo além disso.

X-X-X-X-X

Havia tido um longo dia, aquele irmão da Minako além de ser seu chefe, era um completo tapado, já havia o pego dormindo nas camas da loja umas mil vezes e isso a irritava profundamente, andava de novo pela loja, procurando o Nara, essa era toda branca com detalhes em amarelo que dava um ar tranquilo ao local, tranquilo demais para o seu gosto, nunca gostara muito de lugares calmos e aquele era um deles, encontrou o Nara deitado em um box um pouco distante da movimentação da loja.

- Shikamaru acorda. - Cutucou-o levemente, não podia ser mal-educada com quem pagaria o seu salário. - Anda garoto Nara.

- Não quero Ino...

- Ino o que, retardado? Acorda garoto! - Ele havia a chamado com o nome de outra garota? Quem pensava que ela era? A sua mãe? Ele deu um um pulo da cama e a olhou confuso.

- Dá próxima vez que me chamar de Ino...

- Já entendi o que quer dizer, pode parar de gritar?

- Tudo bem! - Mas fez questão de gritar a última frase o mais forte possível, saiu pisando duro, onde já se viu... Me confundir com sua ex namoradinha? Garoto idiota.

Shikamaru não entendeu porque a chamara de Ino, mas que as duas eram parecidas, realmente eram, o mesmo jeito irritante de agir, era impressão sua ou estava enlouquecendo? Foi atender algum cliente pra relaxar.

X-X-X-X-X

As fotos da loira haviam ficado prontas, não havia um opinião formada sobre a garota ainda e nem queria ter, estava fazendo um outro book agora, um modelo masculino para uma revista chamada Animal, muito famosa o qual utilizada a Corpo Escultural para as suas capas.

- Sr. Riddle já terminamos por hoje assim que revelar mandarei as fotos por e-mail a você e a revista.

- Tudo bem, até logo Sakura. - Voltou para a sua sala, diferente dos outros dias, tirara muitas fotos, mesmo sendo começo de temporada e não tendo nada conclusivo ainda. Pegou a sua bolsa, se preparando para sair, quando o telefone de sua mesa tocou.

- Alô?

- Sakura-chan aqui é a Tenten.

- Tenten tudo bem? Por que ligas?

- Quer ir a uma danceteria hoje de noite?

- Claro, quem mais vai?

- Não sei, to convidando o pessoal de noite a gente descobre, pergunta a Hinata e aos outros aí da empresa se querem ir e me manda uma mensagem ok?

- Tudo bem tchau. - Precisaria subir até o andar da Hinata pelo jeito e foi isso que fez.

- Srta Hyuuga?

- Entra. - Ela parecia realmente cansada, pelo jeito não foi a única que teve muito trabalho na empresa hoje.

- Oi Hinata.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Na verdade sim, Tenten me perguntou se você quer ir a uma danceteria hoje a noite...

- Ah não. Estou muito cansada Sakura-chan. - Ela estava se fazendo de manhosa, como a sua chefe era estranha.

- Vamos Hinata. Posso ti confirmar?

- Okay, okay, okay, só isso?

- Não, você vai para casa agora tomar um bom manho e descansar para noite...

- Unf, parece a minha mãe... - Ela continuava se fazendo de manhosa, não sabia quem era pior, ela ou a Temari.

- Hinata!

- Tudo bem, calma Sakurinha.

- Tchau Hinatinha, vou falar com os outros...

- Que outros? - Ela estava curiosa, isso era um bom sinal, será que estava interessada por alguém da empresa?

- Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Kabuto-san e o Haku. - Seguiu para a sala do Naruto, o mais fácil de convencer do grupo.

- Sr. Uzumaki?

- Entra Sakura-chan.

- Você quer sair hoje com o pessoal?

- Claro. - O garoto deu um pulo de sua cadeira que a fez dar um passo para trás. - Onde nós vamos?

- Uma danceteria nova que a Tenten recomendou.

- Okay, então vou para casa me arrumar.

- Naruto ainda é cedo.

- Mas eu quero estar perfeito de noite. Até logo e fecha a sala quando sair.

Ele sempre fazia isso, como conseguia ser tão imprudente, não acreditava que era o seu chefe também. A sala do lado era do Yakushi, ele seria a sua próxima vítima.

- Kabuto-san?

- Entra Sakura, e é claro pode falar para a Tenten que vou com muito prazer.

- Como tu? - Olhou o homem a sua frente surpresa. - Ah, claro, você sempre sabe de tudo aqui na empresa.

- Exatamente . - Ele ajeitou os óculos ao dizer isso, convencido.

- Então vou indo falar com minha próxima vitima.

- Vitima?

- Quem disse vitima? Eu disse que vou fazer a minha próxima visita. - Dei um sorriso visivelmente sem graça e sai correndo da sala, agora precisava falar com o Haku, deve estar na sala do Sasuke-kun, ele disse que precisava conversar com este.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Sakura.

- Entra. - Ele parecia meio contrariado em recebê-la, mas devia ser só impressão sua.

- Sasuke-kun, vim perguntar se você não quer ir a uma danceteria essa noite?

- Danceteria o que acha Haku?

- Parece divertido quem vai estar la?

- Ah, todo mundo a Hinata, Tenten, Neji ,Naruto, Minako e uns outros amigos da Tenten.

- Eu to dentro e ai Sasuke?

- Pode ser, se é só isso... Pode ir Haruno.

- Até a noite Sasuke-kun, Haku-san. - Mandou uma mensagem para a Tenten e foi para casa, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao chegar.

* * *

Notas Finais

Novo Cap aí pessoal espero que gostem e deem uma olhada nas minhas outras fics!

Musa-Sama ;*

PS: Fanfic re-editada para uma melhor qualidade da obra. (09/01/11)


	3. A Chegada na Danceteria

Notas da Autora

Naruto não me pertence, o resto é meu e ninguém tasca!

* * *

Capítulo 3 A Chegada na Danceteria.

Não podia ter surpresa maior, lá estavam Sabaku no Gaara e Uchiha Itachi sentados olhando a sua TV e comendo pipoca ao lado de Miharu. O que estava acontecendo? Devia ser coisa da garota.  
Nakamura Miharu era muito alegre e por isso conseguia fazer amigos facilmente. Só que ela tentava fazer as coisas direito e sempre saia algo errado, já que era muito atrapalhada, mas nem por isso deixava de ser divertida, sempre se metendo em confusão, mesmo assim adorava a garota e sabiam que todos também. Possuía cabelos lisos batendo na cintura, vermelhos mais ou menos vinho com uma franja longa, Hinata a havia contratado como governanta da casa, mas a garota fazia isso como hobby, afinal era detentora de uma grande herança.

- Olá. - Foi a única coisa que conseguia dizer.

- Oi. - Gaara a respondeu e voltou a olhar TV.

- Sakura-chan o que faz aqui?

- Eu moro aqui.

- Ah, eu também. - O Itachi estava brincando não é?

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo Sakura, eles vão ficar aqui já que tem espaço mais do que o suficiente na mansão.

- Er OK... - A Hinata havia chegado primeiro que ela e parecia ser a responsável por todos aqueles homens.

- Vou me arrumar pra festa. - Olhou para a Hyuuga, ela parecia um pouco menos cansada, devia ter dormido um pouco, mas não havia demorado tanto pra ela descansar ou pelo menos pensava que não.

- Que festa? Onde? Quando?

- Uma que o Neji nos convidou Itachi-san, numa danceteria nova, agora de noite.

- Podemos ir juntos?

- Como assim "podemos"? - Olhou para o ruivo que fuzilava o moreno, aquela casa com certeza se tornaria um tormento. Imagina quando Temari descobrir?

- Claro que podem, vão se arrumar. - A garota de olhos perolados concluiu o assunto, voltando para o seu quarto.

Umas duas horas depois...

- Não acredito que tu conseguiu me convencer.

- Aff não reclama Gaara...

Miharu já estava pronta, entediada esperando o tempo passar, as garotas demoravam demais, quando a campainha tocou, ao atender percebeu rostos conhecidos e alguns nem tanto.

- Sasuke, Shikamaru, Yuricky, Neji, Kabuto, Haku, Naruto-kun e...? - Não conhecia a loira ao lado do Naruto, quem seria?

- Yamanaka Ino.

- Nakamura Miharu, podem entrar as garotas já vão descer... - Sorriu para todos, dando espaço para a entrada.

- Que hora elas foram se arrumar?

- Ah umas duas horas maninho. - Pensando nisso, agora que havia percebido, Sasuke e Itachi tinham o mesmo sobrenome, eram irmãos pelo jeito.

- Itachi o que faz aqui? - O olhar do Uchiha mais novo a assustou, pelo jeito haviam problemas na família. Ainda bem que Sasuke não morava ali também.

- Eu moro aqui, olá Ino? - O moreno mais velho ao contrário, parecia se divertir, cumprimentou a loira que devia conhecer e esta o respondeu.

- Oi Itachi-kun.

- Chegamos. - Olhou para Tenten que usava uma capri jeans e uma baby-look vermelha com os dizeres bad-girl, sandália vermelha salto baixo, cabelos soltos levemente cacheados e uma sombra azul. Não havia se arrumado muito, mas o cabelo solto era completamente diferente ao que estava acostumada a ver, mesmo quando saia, ela sempre os prendia, será que havia algo especial hoje?

- Está bonita Tenten.

- E eu Miharu-chan? - Era a Sakura que perguntava, usava uma minissaia jeans rosa e uma bata branca com detalhes em rosa, sandália branca e um leve batom rosado nos lábios.

- A Minako está mais bonita dessa vez Sakura. - Ela estava linda, mas queria provocá-la, a garota havia saído sem lavar a louça do café da tarde, o que ela teve que fazer. Mas a garota de cabelos esverdeados estava realmente bonita, vestido até o meio da coxa, tomara que caia ainda por cima, em um tom verde-mar bem diferenciado, sandália branca, um gloss e um pouco de rímel tinha as bochechas levemente rosadas, provavelmente blush, cabelos lisos e soltos, por um milagre ela usou chapinha, as garotas estavam arrasando hoje.

- Miharu, não provoque a Sakura-chan, ela tentou parecer o mais feia possível pro Uchiha. - Sakura fuzilou Hinata quando ela tocou no nome de Sasuke, Hinata não era de brigar, sendo uma mulher bem pacifista, mas era só por o sócio no meio que ela se tornava uma pequena diabinha, não entendia pra que tanto ódio.  
De qualquer forma a Hyuuga usava vestido de um ombro só preto, sandália prateada e os cabelos estavam presos em um coque com algumas mechas soltas, sobre prateada, um gloss e corretivo para as olheiras.

- Crianças! - Olhou a loira reclamando, ela sempre as chamava de crianças, só porque era mais velha que todas, usava um vestido amarelo-claro rente ao corpo, com os cabelos soltos e secos, sandálias douradas e um blush claro.

- Vocês demoraram demais, estavam fazendo o quê? - Esperá-las havia sido chato, o ruivo só reclamava de ter que ir e o Itachi-kun ficava provocando-o falando da Ino toda hora, falando nessa, ela era fitada de maneira estranha pela Temari, mas não havia percebido ainda.  
Devia ser a roupa da Yamanaka, ela também usava um vestido, mas esse era amarrado no pescoço, em um tom azul piscina um pouco depois do joelho, sandálias azuladas, os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e duas mechas de cabelo coloridas em azul, soltas na frente.

- Maravilhosas. - Olhou para o Kabuto, sabia que ele era um dos chefes da Corpo Escultura, o havia visto em fotos de Hinata-chan, mas nunca sem óculos, como ele estava agora. Ele olhou em sua direção, fazendo-a corar levemente por ele ter percebido o seu olhar. - Inclusive você Miharu-san. - Ele estava com um sorriso travesso.

- Obrigada, Kabuto-san. - Virou o rosto para não a verem corada, seria incomodada pelas amigas se elas percebessem. Nem havia se arrumado muito, será que estava realmente bonita? Usava uma saia curta preta, top também preto com uma blusa branca rendada um pouco transparente, sandália ponta agulha branco, contorno preto nos olhos e na boca. E só havia passado maquiagem porque até o Gaara passava, quando descobriu isso, sentiu que precisava se sentir um pouco mais mulher.

- Vamos?

- Claro... - Comentei, respondendo a pergunta de Shikamaru que até agora havia se mantido em silêncio. A maioria ali não tinha carro, ela tinha é claro, esperava que o Kabuto não fosse com ela, se ele continuasse com as cantadas, não que ele estivesse a cantando, mas se ele fizesse algo, se sentiria tão constrangida.

Hinata era a primeira que tinha carro, ela normalmente levava Sakura para o trabalho e dessa vez para ir a danceteria não foi diferente, mas a mulher de cabelos róseos arrastou Sasuke-kun com ela, mesmo ele tendo carro e Itachi fez questão de ir junto.  
O primo da Hinata-chan chamou Tenten para ir junto, sendo zoada por ela, não conseguiu resistir, só Tenten não notava o interessante de Neji, é claro que Haku e Kabuto foram juntos, para a sua felicidade.  
Eles saíram primeiro, sem esperar ninguém, fazendo com que Gaara com o carro do Itachi levasse a irmã e a loira com mechas azuis, o Shikamaru foi também nesse carro, mas ele parecia mais um morto dormindo, então não importava muito.  
Para ela sobrou Minako e Yuricky, pelo menos eles não brigariam, já que eram amigos, mas aquele Naruto, sabia que ele era um dos donos, por causa de Hinata, mas nunca havia conversado com ele, ele só aparecia na casa quando ela estava ocupada e não conversava em trabalho.

X-X-X-X-X

Estava confusa, ela não era apaixonada pelo Sasuke-kun? O seu amado Sasuke-kun, por que ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de Itachi? Aquilo não era pra deixar alguém confuso? Sentia-se confortável perto do Sasuke, mesmo ele a ignorando, mas quando estava perto do irmão mais velho, subia um arrepio pela sua espinha, estremecia de leve.  
E quando ele a encostava sem querer por estarem sentados lado a lado, parecia que seu estomago tinha afundado até o chão. Se tivesse algo com o Itachi, nunca seria perdoado pelo Sasuke-kun. O que faria? Afinal o Sasuke sempre foi o amor da minha vida, mas ele, ele sempre sempre me desprezou, não correspondeu, me evitou até onde podia e chegou a dizer que o que eu sentia não era amor e sim obsessão e que não queria nada comigo. Aquela palavras foram tão dolorosas na época.

Porém o amava, tinha certeza disso ou pelo menos tinha certeza que achava isso, achar não era ter certeza, era meio boba mas sabia disso. Tenten havia dito que pra ser amor tinha que ser correspondido, mas Minako brigou com ela e disse que amor era nós que sentíamos e outros não podem definir os sentimentos só por ser correspondido ou não.  
Alguma parte dentro dela concordava com Tenten e outra com a Minako, isso era tão confuso, Se não amava o Sasuke-kun de quem gostava? Estava perguntando para si mesma e esperava que ela mesma respondesse e em alguma parte de sua mente a resposta não muito desejada apareceu. Havia um monte de homens pra conhecer, algum deles devia serviria para nós. Aquilo não facilitava as coisas. E como poderia gostar dele? É só confiar em mim, a noite será perfeita hoje. Estava louca, conversando com ela mesma, respondendo e pensando seriamente em aceitar as dicas daquela Sakura um pouco diferenciada. Mas fora tirada de sua conversinha por uma voz extremamente rouca e sexy que falava ao seu lado.

- Sakura tudo bem? Você esta meio calada...

- Tudo bem Itachi-kun, só estava concluindo algumas coisas.

- E o que você concluiu? - Olhou a Hyuuga dirigindo, não importava o lugar, Hinata não evitava de ser curiosa.

- Particular, depois te conto.

- Hm, okay.

X-X-X-X-X

Neji também estava perdidos em pensamentos, mas não estava em duvida do que sentia, mas do que poderia fazer para impedir que cometesse um assassinato. O que faria com prazer se a Mitsashi não se importasse tanto com aquele crápula. Quem ele pensava que era para falar com a SUA Tenten. Mas hoje ficaria com a garota e aquele idiota iria se arrepender de ter mexido com um Hyuuga. Afinal como ela suportava aquele cara? Ele mais parece uma garota, mas havia ouvido dizer que tem garotas que gostam de homens com feições femininas, porém a Tenten não era desse tipo ou era? Como gostaria de poder ler mentes para saber o que esse tal de Haku quer com ela.

- Neji, Neji, Neji, Hyuuga Neji? - Esse último ela gritou, foi quando notou que a garota estava a chamando.

- Anh, o que que foi Tenten?

- Primeiro, presta atenção na estrada e segundo: por que tu não deixou a Makashi vir junto? Queria apresentá-la ao..

- Haku? - Sentiu uma ponta de esperança dentro de si.

- Não, ao Kabuto, eles são muito parecidos.

- Eu a convidei, ela que não pode vir, teve que ir a casa da irmã, como é o nome, Kamashi.

- Ah sim, desculpa. - Ela parecia sem graça, como poderia ficar brava com alguém tão perfeita?

- Sem problema.

- Se é assim, Kabuto, Haku que eu... - E ela voltou a conversar, fazendo com que o seu ódio pelo homem fosse ainda maior.

X-X-X-X-X

Ninguém merecia aquilo, devia ter ido com o Sasuke e o Itachi, não dava para aguentar essa tal de Sabaku brigando com o Shikamaru e daí que ele parecia que ele tava dormindo? Pelo menos ele não estava incomodando ninguém assim. Mas não, tinha que ficar escutando coisas como: seu idiota, acorda!, Seu baka! e Aff que problemática!  
E esse ruivo ainda por cima não falava nada, mas assim ele estava um pouco melhor do que da última vez que o viu. Mais cedo quando o vira ele só havia falado besteira. Pensando melhor até que ele ficava bonitinho quieto, com os fios caindo sobre os olhos verdes, ele parecia ser bem calmo naquele momento ou seria no fundo tristeza? Se fosse tristeza, o que poderia ter acontecido? Mas esse corpo... Que corpo hein, ombros fortes e largos, abdomen definido,os músculos que passavam claramente pela regata preta que ele estava usando, nossa ele realmente era lindo.

- Que foi garota? Sei que sou gostoso, mas esse seu olhar de porca me enoja. - Ele não estava a olhando, como notou?

- Quem te disse que estou te olhando? - Nem tudo que era bonito por fora, era por dentro, isso estava óbvio.

- Não se faça de burra, ah, me desculpe você é burra por nascença e orgulho pelo que disseram. - Ele lançou um olhar debochado pelo espelho do carro.

- Eu to olhando sim, mas pra saber como alguém tão bonito pode ser tão estúpido. - Gritou aquilo alto, devia estar vermelha, os três presentes ali agora a fitavam em silêncio, deviam achar que o seu rosto estava assim por raiva, mas era de vergonha. O que ela havia dito? Acabara de confessar que o achava bonito, era realmente burra.

- Ai obrigado pelo elogio, eu sei que sou lindo, não precisa inventar desculpas para babar em cima de mim. - Ele estava debochando dela. Ele realmente estava debochando dela.

- Idiota, estúpido, eu vou ti pegar seu... - Começou a dar socos no garoto, que raiva que sentia dele.

- Ino?

- Sim Shika?

- Pode se acalmar? Você não pode matar ele ainda, pois ele está dirigindo, espera chegarmos nessa boate okay? - Ele não tirou a expressão de tédio ou pareceu preocupado, como poderia? Eles tinham sido namorados por longos cinco anos, já devia ter se acostumado com o jeito dela. Aquilo a acalmou. Parou de socar o rapaz imundo.

- Okay, mas você pode parar de discutir com a Temari também? - Sorriu para demonstrar que estava mais calma.

Gaara encarou a garota que estivera o batendo até agora, como ela mudava de humor rápido, alem de ser linda com esses olhos azul-celestes e os cabelos louros. No que estava pensando? Ela era uma idiota, nem devia estar falando com ela, muito menos pensando. Continuou a observá-la pelo espelho.

- Mas eu não faço nada, ela que é muito problemática.

- E se não me engano, você adora uma desse tipo. - Ela sorriu confiante que estava certa, fazendo os dois corarem e virarem o rosto em direção oposta.

X-X-X-X-X

O resto do caminho de todos foi extremamente silenciosa, exceto no carro do seu primo, onde Tenten continuava falando com Haku e Kabuto, conforme o garoto havia reclamado para ela depois.  
Quando chegaram na frente do local, viram uma fila imensa, mas como a boate era de um amigo do Neji, eles conseguiram convites VIP's na hora. Entraram no local através de uma porta especial para convidados, o local estava vazio, mas a música já tocava, vários feixes de luzes iluminavam o ambiente: azul, vermelho, amarelo, laranja, verde, rosa, branco e outras cores invadiam o local, deixando o ambiente muito bonito. Aquele seria um bom local para um desfile.  
Em um canto ficava o bar onde o barman já estava posicionado atendo uma mulher que lhe pareceu muito com a prefeita da cidade, seguiram ao outro canto do enorme salão onde havia cabines especiais para os convidados, o espaço em que eles ficavam era o maior das cabines disponíveis, tinha dois sofás de três lugares, três de dois e quatro pufes, o espaço era amplo e em volta dos sofás tinha uma mesa com um telefone privado para chamar algum garçom, caso alguém precisasse.

Tenten sentou com Haku com a infelicidade de Neji, que sentou contrariado ao lado da Mitsashi, sentei ao lado de Itachi e chamei Sakura para sentar conosco, Minako e Yuricky sentaram-se sozinho, o garoto parecia triste e a amiga estava tentando animá-lo.  
Temari sentou ao lado de Ino, mas nenhuma das duas se encaravam, Naruto sentou ao lado de Miharu, mas essa não parecia muito confortável, lembrava ela mesma quando mais nova. Gaara, Shikamaru, Kabuto e o Uchiha maldito, cada um sentou em um pufe e ficaram esperando as outras pessoas chegarem.

- Alguém aceita uma bebida? - Ele tinha se materializado, tinha certeza. Como chegou ali na frente do frigobar já aberto tão rápido, ele pegou uma garrafa que parecia ser saquê.

- Tem suco de uva?

- Quê isso Miko-chan... Você não vai morrer se tomar um gole de saquê, uísque ou qualquer bebida de álcool... Kabuto joga o licor de Menta, por favor.

- Hinata-sama... - Lá estava o Neji a controlando, Tenten devia passar sufoco com aquele homem.

- Ah, deixa eu Neji, prometo não exagerar. - Muito. Prometo não exagerar muito, é claro.

- Uhn sei, só vê se não vai fazer como da última vez em que ficou um dia inteiro no sono profundo e quando acordou nem se lembrava de que tinha ficado com 10 homens. - Por que ele fazia aquela cara indiferente? Lembrava muito bem dele gritando com ela o dia todo, mesmo ela estando com dor de cabeça.

- Tá bom, não faço como semana passada. Mas joga a garrafa de uma vez. - Não havia comentado com ninguém o acontecido, até porque quando saia com o primo, costumava dormir na casa dele, ele nunca levava mulher para casa, além dela.

- Pega, alguém mais? - Pegou a garrafa que o garoto lhe jogou, abriu e colocou um pouco do líquido no copo que estava na mesinha ao seu lado, fingindo ignorar o olhar surpreso dos outros por causa do seu último comentário.

* * *

Notas Finais

Capitulo interessante, deixei um pouco mais claro os shippers secundários, o próximo é melhor ainda, modéstia a parte -q

Quase perdi esse cap enquanto estava o re-editando, quando terminei de fazê-lo, o pc travou, sorte que salvou uma parte.

PS: Fanfic re-editada e re-adequada para uma melhor história. (10/01/11)

Bejokas ;*

Musa-sama


	4. Hinata & Naruto: O Plano

Notas da Autora

Naruto não me pertence, mas imaginação não é só criar os personagens, mas também dar asas as suas ações!

* * *

Capítulo 4 - Hinata & Naruto: O Plano

- Joga um suco de uva logo.

- Certo.

Depois de servidos com sucos, saquês, licores e uísques, começaram a conversar, um tempo depois o local já estava cheio para a felicidade daqueles que queriam dançar o que não era o seu caso.

- Alguém ai quer dançar? - Olhou para a Temari sem responder, não estava afim de começar a dançar tão cedo, queria continuar ouvindo as conversas.

- Quem seria louco de dançar contigo? - Por que o irmão da Minako era sempre tão malvado com a Temari? Era pior que ela com o Uchiha.

- Ah é?

- É.

- Baka. - E como a boa Sabaku que era, saiu totalmente irritada para o meio do salão, pisando duro.

- O que deu nela? - Ele só podia estar brincando? Nunca havia ouvido sobre sentimentos femininos?

- Não sei, vamos dançar Shika? - Ele conversava com a ex normal, por que será que terminaram? E por que ela tinha que ser tão curiosa?

- Tenho que ir mesmo?

- Se não for, posso contar para Hinata o que aconteceu aquela vez no quiosque da praia?

- O que aconteceu? - Olhou para Minako, havia pensado a mesma coisa, principalmente porque colocaram o seu nome no meio.

- Tá bom, eu vou. mas por que a Hinata?

- Porque pelo que Sasuke disse, desde que ela voltou do Brasil, o passatempo favorito dela é ferrar os outros.

- Isso é verdade.

- Yo, eu ainda estou aqui. - Aquilo era maldade, tinha que ser o Uchiha falando aquelas coisas errôneas sobre ela, mas o Brasil havia sido um bom tempo, mudara muito e aprendeu bastante sobre moda também.

- Ah, gomen, vamos Shika. - Ela parecia sem graça, mas não tanto quanto devia, saíram de lá quase que correndo, o Nara sendo puxado pela loira naturalmente.

- Yuricky, quando tu vai chamar a Minako pra dançar? - Ele olhou pra mim corado, deu uma séria vontade de rir com aquilo.

- Agora, Miko quer dançar?

- Hai. A moça também estava corada, e a olhou agradecida. Mais um casal estava formado, graças a ela, quem seria o próximo? Levantei-me e fui em direção ao Naruto, aproximando-me do seu ouvindo para cochichar.

- Preciso falar contigo sobre aquilo. Ele corou, não sabia exatamente por que, olhou para ela e deu um sorriso travesso em resposta.

- Claro Hinata-chan,também queria falar sobre aquilo.

- Vamos temos que fazer rápido.

- Mas se for rápido, depois não vai ter sentido.

- Para de reclamar e vamos logo

- Hai... - Os dois saíram e seguiram em direção ao banheiro masculino, os que estavam presentes acharam aquilo mais do que estranho, esquisito, com certeza, pois interpretaram isso de uma maneira não apropriada. Kabuto fora o primeiro a sair do transe.

- Gente estamos numa festa, vou ver se acho alguma gatinha, bye!

O garoto saiu logo em seguida indo até de um grupo de garotas que estava de olho a tempo, deixando apenas, Miharu, Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, Haku, Sakura, Itachi, os outros já estavam por ai se divertindo.

- Ei, vamos dançar quem vem comigo?

- Vamos lá, aqui esta muito chato só tem encalhado.

- Itachi?

- Hai. Ele pegou a garota pelo braço e a puxou e puxou para a pista de dança.

- Tenten, quer dançar?

- Cla..

- Ela não quer. - O Hyuuga lançou em olhar intimidador para o seu oponente.

- Quem disse? - O qual não parecia nada intimidado com a situação.

- Eu...

- Neji eu acho que isso sou eu que escolho! - A garota parecia um pouquinho indignada.

- Então você vai dançar com esse ai?

- E se for?

- Pensei que tivesse um gosto melhor

- Gosto melhor? Seria quem?

- Eu!

- Vamos Tenten?

- Ela não vai!

- Vamos fazer assim, vamos os três okay? - Haku e Neji se entreolharam com faíscas nos olhos e concordaram com a cabeça, seguindo para a pista também.

- Você entendeu alguma coisa Miharu?

- Sim, o Neji tá com ciumes do Haku...

- Mas o Haku gosta...

- Sim eu sei Sasuke, mas o Neji não, vamos ver no que vai dar. - Ela deu um sorriso travesso, provavelmente pensando nos possíveis acontecimentos.

- Hr...

- Quer dançar?

- Não!

- Por que tu veio então?

- Senão o Naruto ia ficar me atazanando, me chamando de maricas e bla bla bla...

- Ele não faria isso...

- Mihaaaru

- Tá bom faria, mas vamos se ficar ai assim dai que ele descobre que você é mesmo um gay...

- Eu não sou.

- Pode provar?

- Não quero...

- Você gosta de homem Sasuke-kun?

- Claro que não, garota!

- Então de quem tu gosta? - Agora ela já estava de frente para ele, que estava sentado no pufe.

- Da...- Ele pareceu pensar um pouco. - Não te interessa.

- A Ino chegou ontem, e já sabia que a Hinata tinha ido pro Brasil não é? Você fala dela demais de uma pessoa que odeia.

- Eu não a odeio. Somente não a suporto.

- Então você gosta dela? - Miharu não queria mais ouvir aquele tipo de coisa, insistiria em sua versão da história.

- Claro que não. - Ele se levantou bruscamente e virou de costas pra ela. Que maneira mais infantil de agir. Levantou-se, ficando de frente para as costas do Uchiha, aproximando-se perigosamente.

- Então o que você sente por ela? - Para o seu azar antes que o homem a sua frente pudesse responder, um grito com uma voz que era muito conhecida para ela saiu do meio da pista.

Virou para ver o que havia acontecido e logo viram uma Tenten trazendo um Neji com olho roxo por um braço e um Haku com a boca sangrando no outro.

X-X-X-X-X

Tenten estava dançando uma musica Techno com os dois amigos, mas pareciam mais estar disputando o lugar um com o outro, já estava cansada disso, o que eles tinham na cabeça? Primeiro aquela cena de ciumes, agora isso, faziam-na se sentir um troféu de campeonato, assim não dava. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem vira que tinha parado de dançar e agora estava encarando os dois desnorteada.

- Tenten algum problema? - Era o Neji.

- Ten-chan o que houve?

- Hã?

- Viu, ela parou de dançar por sua culpa. - Era o Neji de novo.

- Que? Aposto que não aguentou o seu fedor.

- Fedor? Olha quem fala, dragão. - Era o Neji mesmo e ele parecia estar brigando.

- Olha quem fala, fracote.

- Bicha.

- Nerd!

- Oras seu idiota. - Agora ambos estavam brigando. Estava meio em transe, não estava conseguindo entender a situação.

- Anta!

- Veado!

- Cavalo.

- Ora seu...

- Lindo? Gostoso ou maravilhoso!

- Nojento.

- Seu... - Ambos pularam um no pescoço do outro, ao socos caíram ao chão, ela sem compreender nada, continuava parecendo hipnotizada, aos poucos começou a escutar vozes baixas que logo ficaram altas: Briga,Briga, briga de quem? Quem estava brigando? Olhou para o lado procurando Haku e Neji e os achou a alguns metros dali se atracando no chão, correu ate lá e gritou em alto bom som.

- Pareeeeeem! - Olharam para ela, como se não soubessem o motivo de ter que pararem. - Por que estão brigando? - Sua voz tinha que ser gritada para que a ouvissem.

- Culpa dele. - Gritaram juntos, ambos com cara de culpado, mas apontando um para o outro.

- Aff, levantem-se e vamos para cabine.

- Não consigo Tenten.

- Nem eu Ten-chan.

- Ai meu deus, ta bom venham! - Pegou cada um por um braço e os arrastou até a cabine, passando pela multidão que os olhavam em descrença e ficavam comentando sobre a briga. Na cabine Miharu e Sasuke os olhavam incrédulos.

- Podem me ajudar?

- Ah claro desculpe. - Miharu pegou Haku e o colocou em uma poltrona, enquanto colocava o seu chefe na outra. Olhou para o Uchiha que parecia estar surpreso com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

- Sasuke, vá no bar pedir um pouco de gelo e um remédio para dor de cabeça pra esses dois, por favor. - Ele nem respondeu e foi em direção ao bar, chegou lá, sentou ao lado de uma garota ruiva que estava sendo atendida e esperou.

- Deseja alguma coisa?

- Hai, gostaria de gelo e se tiver aspirina.

- Vou buscar, senhor. - Ficou ali olhando para o nada, o homem voltou minutos depois com o remédio e uma sacolinha com gelo.

- Mais alguma coisa senhor?

- Me vê um Coquetel de Abacaxi com bastante gelo. - O homem fez a bebida e lhe entregou o agradecendo.

Estava se aproximando da cabine, quando lhe ocorreu um imprevisto, precisava ir ao banheiro imediatamente, largou as coisas em cima da mesa e continuou caminhando rápido, ainda não tinha se recuperado da pergunta de Miharu. Gostar de Hinata? Nunca! Ela podia ser bonita, não ceder facilmente ao seu charme, como as outras garotas, sempre responder a altura sem perder aquele jeito infantil que a rodeava, alem de ter um belo corpo que era realçado mais ainda pelas roupas que a Hyuuga usava, mas não, não gostava dela. Não podia gostar, mesmo porque nunca ia ter chance com ela, mas não devia sem pensar naquelas idiotices, nem cogitar a ideia de gostar de alguém tão ignorante como aquela mulher que se dizia sua sócia.  
Chegando a porta do banheiro ficou meio receoso de entrar, não sabia o porque, porém as suas necessidades foram maior e entrou, não vendo nada de estranho entrou em um dos banheiros, quando estava pronto para sair, ouviu a voz de Naruto do lado de fora e parou.

- Hinata-chan saia, não tem ninguém. - O que aquela mulher estava fazendo no banheiro masculino?

- Espero que ninguém tenha reparado na nossa ausência, senão o plano vai por água abaixo. - Qual plano ela estava falando? O que aquela diaba estava fazendo com o Uzumaki?

- Acho que não, mas será que a bebida já vez efeito neles?

- Se a bebida não fez, o nosso remedinho fez Naruto-kun. - Será que ele havia tomado esse tal de remédio desgraçado?

- Ainda assim acho que não devíamos forçar a barra deles.

- Naruto-kun, o occult feelings é apenas um remédio criado pela Hanabi para mostrar os sentimentos ocultos, se alguém estiver com raiva, sem mais nem menos ira te bater, se gostar de ti lhe beijará, assim é mais fácil, hoje saberemos os sentimentos de todo mundo. - Pela voz ela parecia extremamente satisfeita com a criação de sua irmã.

- Hinata-chan, mas não tem efeito colateral?

- Sim, provavelmente a pessoa fica com dor de cabeça e não se lembra de nada do que ocorreu consigo, porém se lembrara de outros acontecimentos.

- Você é um monstro, como você conseguiu fazer o gerente te ajudar a fazê-los tomarem?

- Ele é meu amigo e também fiz chantagem, vamos antes que algum idiota apareça e pense coisa errada, já nos basta o olhar dos outros quando fui falar contigo.

- É mesmo todos ficaram chocados, pois não nos falávamos muito.

- É verdade, tenho que agradecer a época lá no Brasil, coitados, se lembra o que aconteceu no hotel naquele dia?

- Claro, você seduziu o chefe de cozinha, enquanto eu colocava aquele troço na comida.

- Aquele troço era Purgante e vamos. - Ambos saíram rindo do banheiro, saiu logo depois, olhando-se no espelho, lavou as mãos e passou-as no cabelo.  
Se a Hinata e o Naruto colocaram esse tal de occult feelings nas nossas bebidas, então eu também estou sob o efeito dessa droga e que historia é essa de Hotel? O Naruto não tinha ido a Portugal com Jiraya naquela época? Então quer dizer que ele tinha viajado com Hinata e pelo jeito parece que eles tiveram alguma coisa, que saco to me intrometendo onde não devo, vamos ver o que vai dar, pelo menos isso serve pra saber os sentimentos de qualquer um. Será interessante.  
Saiu do banheiro e voltou a cabine, sem saber que atrás de uma planta que tinha perto do banheiro estavam duas pessoas.

- Hinata-chan por que você mentiu sobre o hotel?

- É que já que ele escutou a gente falando do nosso plano, achei divertido enganá-lo dizendo que estivemos juntos no Brasil, se importa?

- Não, contanto que Miharu não descubra essa mentira, pois senão terei que desmenti-la.

- Você gosta mesmo dela, porque não conta?

- Ah vou saber, ela nunca vai querer algo com alguém como eu. Além disso nem nos conhecemos direito.

- Você que sabe, vamos?Temos que aproveitar o resto do show.

- Como?

- Pedi para o Shino, fazer uma cópia da fita de segurança de hoje e me entregar, amanhã a terei em mãos e o que não vermos hoje saberemos amanhã de qualquer jeito.

- Você pretende contar a eles depois?

- Sim, mostrarei a fita, mas primeiro darei a Kamashi para que edite. Ficará maravilhosa.

- Kamashi?

- Irmã da Makashi, a garçonete no restaurante do Neji-niisan.

- Isso é muito confuso, vamos logo. - Olhou o loiro que a olhava sem entender os nomes que ela dizia.

- Haaaai. - Sorriu, a noite prometia muitas coisas ainda.

* * *

Notas Finais

Aqui está um capitulo realmente legal de fazer, ficou bem tranquilo e de fácil seguimento, além de tê-lo achado divertido. Espero que gostem.

Musa-sama ;*

PS: Capitulo revisado e re-editado para uma melhor qualidade da obra. (14/01/11)


	5. Sabaku's dão medo

Notas da Autora

Não sou dona dos personagens, mas passo um pouquinho de mim para eles em cada fic!

* * *

Capítulo 5 - Sabaku's dão Medo!

Chegou acompanhada do loiro na cabine e pode perceber que o começo do show já estava no ar, Sasuke estava sentado em um canto parecia pensativo, Miharu e Tenten estavam cuidando de um Neji e Haku detonados. O que será que havia acontecido?

- O que houve com Neji-niisan?

- Brigou com Haku, por causa da Tenten.

- É um idiota! - Andei até o frigobar, sendo encarada pelo Uchiha, ele não parecia muito satisfeito com o que havia descoberto, peguei um licor de chocolate e me servi uma taça. - Todos já tomaram as bebidas do frigobar?

- Itai, sim por que Hina-chan? - A resposta de Haku foi interrompida por alguns momentos de pausa para gemer de dor.

- Nada, vou procurar Sakura e Itachi quem vem?

- Eu vou. - Olhou surpresa com quem havia se disponibilizado.

- Você Uchiha? Está preocupado com sua fã ou com seu aniki?- Já havíamos saído da sala, andava a frente, sabendo que ele me seguia.

- Na verdade, quero ficar de olho em você.

- É feio escutar as conversas dos outros. - Retruquei, a curiosidade ia fazê-lo sofrer algumas consequências.

- Mais feio ainda é drogar os outros, mas não digo nada afinal quero saber o que vai acontecer também.

- Espertinho. - Ficou em silêncio depois disso, até que sentiu algo as suas costas, o homem que a seguia fora empurrado para cima de Hinata, automaticamente a abraçando pela cintura para se segurar.

- Olha por onde anda. - Quem ele pensava que era para tocar nela daquele jeito? Que se espatifasse no chão.

- Aquela não é a Sakura? - Ele ignorou a sua reclamação. Olhou para onde ele apontara.

- É sim, nossa ela tomou quantos copos para o efeito ser tão forte? - Não pode deixar de pensar que ela devia estar querendo esquecer o Uchiha mais novo para ter bebido tanto.

- Não sei...

- Acho que você perdeu a vez Sasuke-kun. - Chamou como a Sakura o chamava propositalmente, queria ver se aquela situação despertava ciumes no rapaz.

- Tenho pena dele, se ela se entrouxar com ele. - Ele realmente não parecia ter ciumes, pelo jeito ele não gostava da mulher de cabelos róseos mesmo.

- Por quê?

- Ela é um chiclete.

- Acho o contrário. - A noite não seria completa se o garoto que tanto detestava não fizesse algo interessante, ele não ia poder aparecer no vídeo assim.

- Como?

- Que vocês são os chicletes, oras.

- Vocês?

- Sim Uchiha, vocês os Uchiha's que são chicletes afinal é o Itachi que está tentando passar a mão na bunda da Sakura nesse exato momento.

- E o que tem haver isso comigo?

- E você, ainda não largou a minha cintura depois do empurrão. - Os dois assistiam a cena, comentando, mas ela não esquecera, o Uchiha ainda não havia a soltado.

- Hãh? - Ele parecia inebriado com alguma coisa. Será que era a droga fazendo efeito?

- Cintura Uchiha – Sem perceber havia se acostumado aquele toque sobre o seu corpo, com as suas costas tão próximas do corpo do rapaz, conseguia perceber claramente o porque dele ter um tórax tão desejado por tantas modelos que já passaram na empresa. Mas no que estava pensando? Tudo isso porque havia insistido em tomar as bebidas com o efeito da droga também, devia estar um pouco carente, só assim parar pensar naquele desprezível como um homem. Esse aí alias, soltou a sua cintura, estava levemente rosado, mas com as fortes cores do salão ela não conseguiu notar a diferença.

- Vamos temos que encontrar o Kabuto ainda. - Ela também estava rosada, um pimentão como nos tempos de adolescência, mas o Uchiha não percebeu esse detalhe também.

- Okay.

X-X-X-X-X

Estava dançando com Itachi desde quando? Mas não se sentia cansada, estava elétrica, sabia que não estava no seu estado normal. Afinal estava praticamente o esmagando de tanto que se esfregavam, o que muitos diziam que era uma dança é claro, parecia que ele também não estava legal, por isso não estava deixando ele avançar o sinal como queria, ele já tentara lhe levantar a saia e não sabia quanto tempo ia conseguir impedi-lo, no fundo aquilo poderia ser bom, ela não era cega para não ver que um homem lindo estava a sua frente e lhe dando mole. Sentiu a respiração do rapaz se aproximar do seu corpo, próximo ao seu lóbulo, a arrepiando completamente.

- Meu irmão não vai ter dar isso. - A voz era provocante, mas o que foi mais provocante para ela, foi quando ele a beijou, como conseguia ser tão sedutor em apenas um beijo? Se ela estava elétrica antes, agora estava fervendo de um desejo incomum que não conseguia controlar de maneira nenhuma, entrelaçou seus braço envolta do pescoço daquele homem delicioso que a beijava, enquanto ele a segurava mais forte e de vez em quando abaixava a sua mão, apalpava o seu corpo, o que ela não conseguia mais impedi-lo de fazer, era muito bom, como poderia? Estava adorando, mas não queria que isso acontecesse, não podia, como o olharia depois daquilo? Esse pensamento a acordou dos sentimentos latejantes, separou-se e saiu correndo em direção a cabine.

Abriu a porta afobada, encontrando Miharu cuidando de um Haku todo roxo e cheio de hematomas e conversando com Naruto, Tenten fazia a mesma coisa, enquanto xingava de todas as formas possíveis o Neji que era o seu paciente, Temari resmungava baixinho, Kabuto com uma garota se agarrava em um canto, Hinata e Sasuke, o seu Sasuke-kun estava conversando com a garota que dizia odiar, aquilo era esquisito, averiguaria a situação senão estivesse com medo de que Itachi aparecesse ali a qualquer momento, decidiu ir para casa. Sem se lembrar que o garoto agora morava com ela.

- Gente vou indo. - Ela devia tá falando um pouco enrolada, porque a olharam surpresa, pegou o copo que Temari estava bebendo e o tomou em um gole, o vinho extra forte com licor de leite condensado daria o efeito que ela queria, esquecer o que fez e tomando, deu um passo para trás, outro para frente e se despediu. - Até logo. - Saindo em seguida.

-Vocês vão deixar ela sair assim? - Ouviu alguém perguntar antes dela se afastar totalmente, como não reconhecia a voz que transmitia desdém, imaginou ser a garota que estava com o Kabuto-sama.

Até aquele momento havia analisado tudo em silêncio ao lado do Uchiha, mas não queria que a sua brincadeira trouxesse danos tão graves assim, e Sakura decididamente parecia perturbada, pronta a cometer danos maiores, vai que ela tenta se matar? Não precisava dar um jeito e infelizmente a garota de Kabuto-sama estava certa.

- É verdade Sakura está mal – Ficou olhando para a direção onde a amiga saiu, virou para Sasuke, murmurando em voz baixa. - Itachi deve tê-la beijado.

- Concordo. - disse o Uchiha em resposta, no mesmo tom.

- O que estão cochichando ai?

- Sobre o motivo que Sakura foi embora, Haku-sama. - Olhei para o rapaz machucado que pareceu realmente interessado, assim como o próprio Naruto que a olhou suspeitando que a droga fez efeito na garota de cabelos róseos, podia ver isso nos olhos deles e na pergunta que fez logo em seguida.

- Qual é?

- Qual é o quê? - Quem retrucou foi Shikamaru, ele entrava com Ino pela porta, a loira prendendo-o pelo braço, perto demais. A vida do Nara não lhe interessava, era isso que Temari dizia para si mesma, mas não conseguiu se impedir de perguntar.

- Onde estavam? - Estava fingindo desinteresse, mas queria saber, ela dizia para si mesma que não podia deixar seu chefe sair com qualquer uma, isso é o que ela dizia e não sentia, sabia que gostava do garoto, o conhecera naquele mesmo dia, mas se atraíra mais do que devia e não podia evitar, porém devia evitar de demonstrar isto, o que também não estava conseguindo.

- Dançando, por quê? - Ela a olhava ameaçadora, estava tentando ameaçar ela? Uma Sabaku? Aquela loira estava pirando.

- Queria saber se viram o Gaara. - Exclamei rispidamente.

- Ah, o problemático a última vez que o vi estava quebrando a cara de um garoto que passou a mão na garota que estava com ele.

- Ele estava com alguém? - Agora quem parecia curiosa era a loira que a tinha ameaçado antes, pelo jeito ela não vira o seu irmão com alguém como o Nara.

- Você não viu? Chamou ela até de Senny-chan, ah esqueci você disse que não queria ver um idiota pois já bastava o Naruto.

- Ei

- Vou atrás dele, Kabuto, Vakin venham comigo. - Levantei pronta a evitar que algum desastre ocorresse com as pessoas ao redor do seu irmão.

- Por que iriamos? - A garota estava beijando o pescoço do Kabuto, aquilo era desgostante.

- Pois se ele matar mais alguém não tem como tirá-lo da cadeia de novo. - Olhei para o Kabuto que falava aquilo com naturalidade, ele era um dos poucos que sabia sobre o passado dos Sabaku, devia ser porque ele sabia tudo sobre todos da Corpo Escultural. Meus olhos correram para o rosto dos outros, expressões assombradas de medo, Haku e Neji pareciam até terem esquecido a dor.

- Ele...

- ...Matou...

- ...Alguém?

- ...Quem? - Realmente achou aquilo engraçado, Miharu começou perguntando e os demais presentes completaram um por um, parecia ensaiado.

- Nosso pai, nosso tio, uma ex-namorada e uma vizinha que fofocou sobre ele.

- Ele não devia estar preso? - Estava cansando de ficar em pé e a curiosidade de Hinata parecia ter surgido novamente. Nem precisei responder a pergunta da garota, Kabuto o fez, mas mesmo assim Sasuke tinha que perguntar também, me senti obrigada a responder e é claro, colocar um pouco de medo.

- Não, ninguém fez queixa.

- Mas, por quê?

- Eu e Kankurou ajudamos com a morte do nosso tio e pai, pois eles mataram nossa mãe, a vizinha também tinha feito fofoca sobre mim e ninguém da cidade sentiu falta dela ou de suas fofocas e a ex-namorada era uma ladra mesmo, foi até um bem para a humanidade, mas se ele matar alguém agora, não tem como escapar da cadeia.

- Os Sabaku's dão medo. - Olhei para Shikamaru, um sorriso resplandecendo no rosto, fazia tempo que alguém não dizia essa frase para ela, trazia um gostinho bom do passado.

- Concordo.

- Você ta mentindo! - Exclamou a Vakin, a garota da Kabuto, sem conseguir se controlar e não querendo fazer isso, pegou a garrafa que estava sobre o sofá e acertou na cabeça da garota que ousou chamá-la de mentirosa? Justo ela? Que considerava a verdade uma das coisas mais importantes a serem seguidas?

- Morreu?

- Não ainda, Hinata-sama.

- Vamos atrás do Gaara de uma vez, anda Kabuto! - Sem me importar com a garota, o que Gaara podia fazer era muito pior.

- Nós também vamos.

- Eu não quero... - O seu chefe protestou, mas já era arrastado pela Yamanaka que me seguia acompanhada por Kabuto. Uma coisa estava certa, aquele grupo de pessoas eram metidos e explosivos, como achara amigos tão parecidos com ela?

* * *

Notas Finais

Yo o/  
E to de volta com um cap novo o/ Realmente nosso Gaara ñ é alguém fácil e quem é essa sua nova amiga? u.ú Ino tem uma nova rival?o.O E desde quando a Ino está atrás do Gaara? u.ú  
O vida complicada desse pessoal hein =X  
Espero q gostem do cap o/

Bejokas ;*  
Musa-sama

PS: Capítulo revisado e re-editado para uma melhor história. (15/01/11)  
PS²: Retirei as partes em que eu me metia, achei que não era adequado para a história, apesar de ser engraçado.


	6. Gaara, o que você está fazendo?

Notas da Autora

Naruto é do Kishimoto, tal como essa fic é minha e a leitura é de vocês!

Boa Leitura. '-'

* * *

Capítulo 6 - Gaara, o que você está fazendo?

Estavam a meia hora mais ou menos procurando o garoto mas ele só podia ter desaparecido, o lugar podia ser grande, mas não era gigantesco, será que ele havia saído com a garota? Temari definitivamente devia ser a mais preocupada, não sabia exatamente se era com o irmão ou com quem ele estava. Mas ela tinha certeza absoluta que era a segunda opção, já para ela não sabia qual das duas era, mas fazia de tudo pra se convencer de que não era a primeira.

- Onde ela esta? - Ouviu a voz do Kabuto falar.

- Ela quem? -Perguntou olhando para os lados.

- A Temari, estava aqui há um minuto e sumiu - Continuou o seu novo chefe.

- Ela foi ali - Pronunciou-se Shikamaru, o qual ela agarrava firmemente, em um fio de voz apontando para um canto. Os outros seguiram a mão do garoto e viram Temari gritando em frente ao banheiro masculino.

- O que ela está fazendo? - Foi a única coisa que consegui pronunciar.

- Vamos lá ver- Kabuto já se dirigindo ao local, sem nem a esperar, correu atrás dele sem perceber que arrastava o Nara como se fosse uma simples bolsa.

- Sai daí seu idiota e traz essa garota junto - Gritava Temari na porta do banheiro, atraindo os olhares dos homens que saiam deste.

- O que houve?-Interrogou o Shikamaru, com uma expressão de aborrecimento em sua face.

- Gaara entrou aí com uma garota e não quer sair - Disse logo em seguida suspirando e voltando a gritar com seu irmão mais novo.

- E daí?Deixa ele se divertir – Kabuto estava sorrindo malicioso, aquilo a deixou desconfortável, será que eles estavam, hmm... transando?

- O problema é que a garota estava gritando "_Para, Para"_ e eu ouvi um estouro. - Disse a loira mais velha imitando a voz da que supôs ser a sequestrada.

Ela ia responder, um pouco mais tranquila com o que a Sabaku disse, mas Kabuto se adiantou:

- Mas então por ninguém esta a ajudando? Se estivesse mesmo acontecendo o que você acha que está acontecendo ninguém que está ali dentro iria ficar parado - Ele fez uma pausa e continuou, para a sua infelicidade. - Ela deve estar apenas querendo bancar a santa.

- Então por que não vai la ver se é verdade?- Interrompi antes que ele continuasse com aquele discurso idiota, não gostava de pensar nesse tipo de diversão em um banheiro público, por que não iam para um quarto? Mas essa ideia também não acalmou.

- Eu não quero atrapalhar o momento - Revidou debochado, aí estava criando ódio por aquele dono da Corpo Escultural em especial. - Por que não vai você? - Sim, ele havia se tornado um inimigo, até a Sabaku que não havia ido muito com a cara parecia uma santa assassina perto daquele hipócrita.

- Porque eu sou mulher! - Fiz uma cara do tipo, não é óbvio?

- Melhor ainda, assim você aprende algumas coisinhas. - Aquilo foi a gota d'água, fez o seu rosto pinicar de raiva e um pouco de vergonha, quem ele pensava que era pra ficar fazendo essas piadinhas?

- Ora seu... - Foi pra cima daquele desgraçado sem pestanejar, apesar de todo musculoso, Shikamaru não conseguiu a segurar - Com quem você pensa que está falando? Eu sou Yamanaka Ino ouviu, I-N-O, não sou como aquela vaca que estava contigo! - Gritava em alto e bom sol, dando vários socos nele, empurrou-o com total intenção, derrubando-o sobre a porta do banheiro e o que aconteceu logo após foi algo inacreditavelmente rápido. A porta abrira levando Kabuto ao chão, este a puxou para tentar segurar e acabou levando-a junto para o chão do banheiro masculino.

- Seu idiota!- Levantei-me sem fôlego, bater em um homem que era o dobro do seu tamanho havia a cansado horrores e resolveu dar uma olhada no banheiro e o que viu a deixou embasbacada achou que no minimo iria ver três coisas, nenhuma delas muito agradáveis.

Primeiro, Gaara estuprando uma garota ruiva inconsciente. Segundo, Gaara dando facadas em uma garota ruiva já morta, apenas para completar a diversão e o último e mais desagradável, o garoto em uma cena de romance digna de Oscar com a tal garota ruiva. Em sua imaginação a garota seria ruiva, para ela, mulheres ruivas eram as mais perigosas, sempre atraíam os olhares dos homens, mais que as loiras que tinham fama de burra sexy.

Mas nenhuma das três estava acontecendo e sim que ele estava no canto do banheiro sentado do lado de uma garota ruiva, sim ela era ruiva, a sua imaginação nunca a enganara, tinha o instinto para essas coisas, mas ele estava bebendo e conversando como se fossem velhos amigos e o mais estranho era que tinha algo estranho no seu olhar, algo que não estava lá antes, ele parecia feliz, o que estava acontecendo pensou com uma cara horrorizada e por que se importava tanto?

X-X-X-X-X

Estava sentado no bar tomando uma garrafa de uma bebida que nem se lembrava do nome, estava cansado daquela festa, estava tão chata, nesses momentos sentia falta de Ann e o resto da turma do barulho, onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitara vir morar ali? Só podia ter ficado louco, como pôde cair na conversa barata daquele Uchiha: _"será uma boa ter um emprego fora do nosso circulo de trabalho"_. Itachi desgraçado, mas pensando bem o trabalho não estava tão ruim assim, ele tinha a impressão que as coisas iam melhorar logo logo e isso só se confirmou quando viu uma garota conhecida sentar ao seu lado, ela jogou seus longos cabelos ruivos e ondulados para o lado e com o sorriso mais doce que o Sabaku já havia visto perguntou:

- Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara é você?- Ela parecia verdadeiramente surpresa, mas o sorriso não abandonara aquela boca tão conhecida.

- Não, é apenas um clone, o verdadeiro foi estuprar alguma menininha por aí - Respondeu sarcástico.

- Que pena, se fosse o verdadeiro o convidaria para dançar. - Ela falou sorrindo debochadamente. -Mas já que é o clone do mau, o banheiro é melhor não acha? - Terminou sorrindo docemente, aquele sorriso que fazia qualquer um se derreter.

- Mas é melhor levar umas garrafas de cerveja, afinal se você for atacada já tem como se defender - Continuou entendendo o pensamento da ruiva.

- Bem pensado, afinal o clone do mau é muito mau – Agora ela já não continha o riso, se virou em direção ao homem que observava a cena achando que eramos loucos, não que não fossemos mais não era esse tipo de loucura a nossa,ou era? Ela pediu oito garrafas de cerveja.

- Cheias ou vazias? -A ruiva que antes já ria, explodiu em gargalhadas e respondeu a primeira opção.

Logo estávamos os dois sentados no chão do banheiro masculino bebendo e jogando conversa fora, era incrível como podia ser ele mesmo com ela, sentira tanta falta disso, alias uma das únicas coisas que sentia falta daquele tempo.

- Ruivo ei ruivo dá pra parar de sonhar?-Perguntou ela risonha.

- Você não mudou nada Ann - Falou rindo também. - Por acaso colocou alguma droga nessas cervejas? - Continuou sarcástico.

- Droga não, apenas um pouco de amizade conhece? - Falou no mesmo tom, mas podia perceber o tom brincalhão misturado.

- Já ouvi falar, mas nunca experimentei, poderia me explicar?- O deboche era evidente.

- É assim - Ela limpou a garganta e falou como se explicasse para uma criança de cinco anos que não podia ficar acordado até tarde.

- Então quer dizer que amizade é uma droga? - Cortei-a para provocá-la.

- Não! - Exclamou como se tivesse falado a pior coisa no mundo - É que...

Não escutei o que ela disse a seguir, enfiei a garrafa na boca da ruiva, o que ela não gostou muito, pois bateu na minha mão fazendo a garrafa estourar na parede.

- Para, para! - Gritou, se acalmou depois continuou em voz normal - Quando não quer escutar é só falar criança infeliz, não precisa tentar matar a professora - Percebi que ela fingia estar brava, era a cara da Ann fazer isso.

- Ok teacher! - Respondi em uma reverencia exagerada que como eu estava sentado, não deu muito certo, fazendo-me cair por cima dela. -Cai no céu - Comentei para irritá-la.

- Bobo – Empurrou-me para longe rapidamente. - Mas não estou longe de ser o céu mesmo.

- É dizem que o inferno fica bem perto do céu – Revidei, poderíamos ficar assim horas que nenhum dos dois cansaria. Ela ficou sem cor com a resposta, talvez ela tenha perdido a cor totalmente, o nosso nível de álcool não permitia, logo Ann se recuperou falando em uma tom totalmente sedutor.

- Eu sei que sou o pecado em pessoa, não precisava nem ter comentado - Aquele sorriso sedutor já o tinha metido em cada problema.

- O que foi?- Perguntou ela quando percebeu que eu não revidaria.

- Apenas enumerando em quantos problemas esse sorriso já me meteu.

- Não foram tantos. - Ela retrucou em defesa, se fazendo de ofendida.

- Oh sim não foram tantos... - Concordou sarcástico. - Quando a senhorita Pecado se metia em algum problema quem ia lá resolver?

- O Mike! - Ela respondeu prontamente.

- Oh Claro o Mike... - Continuei no mesmo tom de antes. - E quem ia salvar ele?

- A Jane - Disse simplesmente, ia responder mas ela continuou. - E quem vinha salvar a Jane era o seu namorado, como era mesmo o nome dele?

- Paul, mas era eu que ia salvá-los no final! - Suspirei.

- Nos salvar?- Ela deu uma gargalhada e respondeu entre risos - Era só você aparecer que a gente acabava passando a noite na cadeia.

- Também não era assim – Resmunguei, ela estava sendo cruel, ele só era um pouquinho impulsivo na hora de ajudar os amigos.

- Era assim sim! - Aquela ruiva linda exclamou entre risos, será que ela não se cansava de rir?Fiz essa pergunta para ela e ela respondeu um _De você nunca!_

- Tenho cara de palhaço? - Nesse momento tentei fazer uma cara de anjo tristonho pra ver se ela parava de rir, mas só a fez rir mais - Não vai parar? - Gritei, mas logo já estava rindo junto.

Todavia uma voz me fez levantar e olhar em direção a porta, Ino estava em cima de Kabuto com uma cara horrorizada e gritou com sua voz aguda um _"Ooooooooooops"_ que fez ele pensar que nunca mais ia escutar nada tão alto. Devia ser as cervejas que aumentaram a sua audição.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntei ou melhor gritei irritado, ela estava acabando com a noite daquele jeito. Ela tinha se metido em um problema um grande problema, será que eles estavam o espiando? Se fosse isso ela estava morta.

Mas quem foi o primeiro a se mexer não foi ele e sim Ann que se levantou e correu em direção a Temari que estava na porta com uma cara assustada.

- Te-chan que saudade!- Disse pulando em cima de minha irmã, pisando em Ino e Kabuto e empurrando Shikamaru até chegar lá. Realmente eles teriam que dar uma boa explicação sobre isso ou sofreriam as consequências de terem invadido a sua privacidade.

* * *

Notas Finais

Yo Minna-san

Aproveitando que já tenho esse cap pronto no pc pra postar. O que acharam do cap? Apesar de um pouco pequeno eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo.  
Obrigada a todos que comentaram!

Bejokas ;*  
Musa-sama

PS: Fanfic re-editada e re-adequada para uma melhor qualidade na obra. (15/01/11)


	7. Yamanaka Ino: Bêbada a Bordo

**Notas da Autora**

Naruto não me pertence, se bem que ele tem mais interesse no Sasuke do que em mim -.-

Boa Leitura!

**Capítulo 7 Yamanaka Ino: Bêbada a Bordo**

Kabuto devia estar bêbado para estar provocando Ino daquele jeito, não era à toa que a garota começou a batê-lo, se fosse ela, ele já estaria inconsciente. Mas as consequências daquela atitude ela não imaginava.  
Só passou a entender a situação quando seus olhos caíram na garrafa quebrada ao lado, no ruivo, o seu irmão sentado e na garota que corria em disparada para os seus braços, aquela ruiva era um pouco diferente, mas impossível não ser.

- Mary Ann, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Pegou a garota no ar que veio correndo em sua direção sem pestanejar, a abraçando. Aquela voz também era inconfundível, não era a toa que não achara Gaara por aí, ele estava revendo a velha amiga.

- Ai Te-chan, eu estou aqui para uma entrevista de emprego e o Shino-sama me deu uma entrada para esta boate, achei que devia aproveitar. Não imagina a felicidade ao encontrar o Gaara-kun, ele não me falou que você estava aqui, senão teria ido lhe procurar também. Saudade de quando você ia nos buscar na cadeia amiga. - A ruiva falava aquilo alto, daquele jeito bem entusiasmado, não parecia demonstrar o sarcasmo típico em sua voz, mas também não tinha ideia de quem era esse tal de Shino, de qualquer forma. Não queria mais ficar na porta do banheiro.

- Er...então vamos para a nossa cabine?

- Claro, mas primeiro me apresenta os seus amigos?

- Ah, tudo bem... - Suspirou olhando a ruiva e depois a Yamanaka, ela estava em pé com uma expressão de ódio, provavelmente porque fora pisada por Mary Ann. Não sabia se era uma boa ideia apresentá-las.

- Não preciso ser apresentada a ninguém, vamos Shika-kun. - Olhei para Ino que falou tais palavras, o tom de voz fazia parecer que estava cuspindo as palavras, ela passou por Ann a empurrando com os ombros e puxou o Shikamaru, pelo jeito quem sofreria a ira daquela mulher seria ele.

- Temari. - Não precisava olhar para saber quem era, a voz fria exemplificava bem de onde vinha o perigo.

- Venha, Mary Ann vou ti apresentar aos nossos amigos... - Puxou a menina exatamente como a outra loira havia feito e saiu o mais rápido possível de perto do Gaara.

- Tchau Gaara, vou conhecer os seus amigos! - A ruiva apenas sorriu.

X-X-X-X-X

Não acreditava no que havia feito, qual era a chance daquilo ser esquecido? Talvez nunca se dependesse de si mesma, havia caído no banheiro masculino aos pés daquele Sabaku maldito e o que mais a perturbou, ele estava sorrindo feliz ao lado de uma completa desconhecida para ela, porque ele parecia bem intimo dela. Não conseguia entender porque estava com tanta raiva, mas nunca, nunca mais queria vê-lo na sua frente, muito menos ela, esqueceria para sempre daquele dia, precisava esquecer daquilo de algum modo.

- Ino?

- O quê? - Gritou, não queria ter gritado, abaixou o tom de voz e continuou. - Desculpe, me sinto humilhada. - Humilhada por aquela expressão de desprezo que ela viu de relance no rosto de Gaara. Havia sido idiota em ter seguido Temari, simplesmente para saber com quem o rapaz estava.

- Eu vou pegar uma cabine particular com o dono. - Ele falava aquilo calmamente de um jeito tão adulto, as vezes esquecia que ele já era um homem.

- Eu queria ir para casa. - Murmurei em um muxoxo, estava se sentindo uma criança de tão covarde.

- Vamos conversar e beber. - Ele continuou a fitando em seus olhos. - E além do mais você não me arrastar para casa agora. É 1 da manhã a recém.

- Mas você consegue um lugar? Hoje é a inauguração lembra? - Aquele era um bom motivo, depois disso, ele com certeza deixaria ela voltar para casa e em casa, o que ela faria? Tinha vontade apenas de chorar e quebrar coisas. Quebrar muitas coisas.

- Eu vou falar com o Neji, ele deve conseguir. - Não esperou ela responder, estavam na frente do bar. - Vou lá, já volto, fica aqui e pede uma bebida. - Terminou ele, ainda ouviu ele reclamar um "problemática" e não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Eu quero duas doses de tequila por favor. - Olhou o barman, senão podia ir pra casa quebrar coisas, destruiria o seu figado, era um bom começo para aquela noite humilhante.

X-X-X-X-X

Caminhou em passos lentos pela pista de dança, de vez em quando parando para olhar alguma mulher dançar. - Suspirou – Não poderia aproveitar bem essa noite, Ino estava prestes a ter um colapso de choro e quando ela chorava o deixava tão constrangido que fazia qualquer coisa para fazê-la parar. Além disso ainda tinha a sua nova empregada que havia insistindo em bancar a babá de todos, inclusive dele, para a sua infelicidade.  
Abriu a porta da cabine, encontrando os dois ruivos anteriores e toda a trupe de malucos, como conseguia se manter tão calmo com gente tão impulsiva. Teve que suspirar novamente, aquilo era o mais completo mistério para ele. Dirigiu-se até o Neji.

- Neji tem como tu conseguir falar com o dono pra mim, por favor?

- Posso, é só me passar o telefone, o que você vai querer dele? - Ele estava com um compressa fria sobre os machucados e estava sentado ao lado de Haku, a Mitsashi estava se recusando a conversar com os dois após o incidente. Esta estava sentada com Hinata e Sasuke, um casal bem estranho na sua opinião.

- Quero uma cabine particular para duas pessoas, se tiver alguma, se tiver que pagar, eu pago, não importa o valor. - Suspirou novamente, precisava lembrar de cobrar a Ino quando ela estivesse melhor.

- O que você vai fazer em uma cabine de dois que não pode fazer aqui? - Olhou a Sabaku, ela parecia surpreendente apavorante, aquela garota o incomodava sobremaneira.

- Eu só não quero mais me envolver em nenhum problema e aproveitar a festa. - Retrucou, olhando entendiado a bela garota e desviando o olhar para o Hyuuga, quando notou como havia a denominado. Bela? Beleza vinha com problemas, Yamanaka Ino é um bom exemplo e Sabaku no Temari outro.

- E ai?

- Consegui uma cabine, não vai precisar pagar, ele disse que vai ser recompensado de outro modo, é só pegar com o barman Rock Lee, ele está usando uma roupa verde caso não consiga encontrá-lo.

- Obrigado, Sasuke, quando for embora me dá um toque no celular? - O moreno acenou com a cabeça e ele saiu em seguida, não se despediu de ninguém, seria muito trabalhoso, seguiu até a loira, ela já devia estar no décimo copo, só esperava que ela não tivesse pegado uma bebida muito forte.

- Então é isso Lee-kun, eu cai no banheiro em cima do meu chefe odioso aos pés do meu colega de trabalho assassino, sou uma idiota e ainda não consegui encontrar ninguém legal o suficiente pra ficar comigo. Sou um desastre, como posso querer ser modelo? Justo agora que consegui meu primeiro contrato em uma agência de renome.

Reconheceu a voz de Ino a distância, ela reclamava para um barman com roupas verdes berrantes por baixo do avental que constituía o uniforme da boate. Além disso usava um cabelo esquisito em formato de cuia, aquele devia ser o homem que o Neji falou. Ficou ouvindo a conversa, se chegasse antes dela parar de reclamar, teria que ouvi-la e isso seria tão chato que melhor deixar o problema para outro.

- E o homem que estava contigo? Ele parecia se importar contigo...

- Ah, o Shika? Ele é o meu ex, somos amigos desde a infância, acho que ele deve ter esse carinho de amigo por mim ainda, por isso me trata assim . - Ela suspirou lentamente. - Queria voltar a gostar dele, pelo menos eu saberia que eu estaria amando um homem maravilhoso.

Não pode deixar de se sentir um pouquinho convencido, então a Yamanaka o achava um homem maravilhoso! Há. A Temari devia ouvir ela falando isso, quem sabe o deixasse dormir mais no trabalho, aquele dia havia tido o pior dia de sono dos últimos anos. Resolveu se manifestar agora em que ela parecia estar reclamando moderadamente.

- Ino, falei com o Neji...

- Shika-kun, estava falando de ti, tava dizendo pro Lee-kun como você é lindo e maravilhoso e que eu gosto muito de ti, sabia? - No fundo, sentiu vontade de rir, ela estava muito bêbada para falar tão na cara assim.

- Você é o Lee não? Eu tenho uma cabine reservada para dois. - Olhou o homem que sorria o sorriso mais brilhante que ele havia visto, se duvidasse, aquilo se comparava as luzes das pistas.

- Sim, Shino-sama me disse, é a número Três, pode pegar a chave e divirtam-se. - Não entendeu a última frase, mas chamou Ino que saiu correndo a sua frente como se fosse uma criança. - Quanto deu as bebidas dela?

- Deixa por conta da casa, ela bebeu tantas que perdi a conta. - Suspirou e saiu em direção a Ino que estava pulando. Tomara que o efeito passe até a hora de irmos embora. Lembrava perfeitamente do pior defeito de sua ex-namorada, ela não dormia sozinha quando estava bêbada, tinha medo do Bicho Papão, por mais estupido que aquilo era para uma mulher como ela.

- Ino, vem é aqui... - Apontei para a cabine com o número três que possuía as luzes todas desligadas.

- Shika-kun, aí está muito escuro. - Ela se apertou contra as minhas costas, os seios roçando perigosamente a sua camisa. Suspirou pela quinquagésima vez aquela noite, ela realmente não tinha noção nenhuma quando estava bêbada.

Abri a porta e liguei a luz, para a sua surpresa, não havia sofás, cadeiras ou qualquer coisa parecida naquele quarto, havia apenas uma mesa pequena com um telefone, um frigobar e uma enorme cama redonda, em tons de vermelho, o lençol parecia ser pura seda, estava se sentindo em um motel, com certeza aquela cabine, não era feita para o tipo de noite que estava pretendendo ter com a loira ao seu lado. Virou e olhou-a, ela ao vislumbrar os itens dentro do quarto, sorriu brandamente, correndo para a cama e pulando sem jeito sobre a cama. Fechou a porta, aquela seria realmente uma longa noite.

- Shika-kun olha, tem até pétalas, nós não podemos desperdiçá-las não é? - Não respondeu na hora, caminhou até o frigobar e pegou uma garrafa de cerveja, abrindo-a e tomando ali mesmo. Sentou na cama e olhou a loira, ela agora estava tirando as sandálias para se sentar melhor sobre a cama.

- Oh Shika tu não vai me responder? Chato, tira o sapato também para podermos deitar na cama e olhar as estrelas. - A loira pulou sobre ele, tentou afastá-la e ignorar o quanto a garota estava alterada, mas aquilo já estava o assustando, como ela queria ver estrelas em um quarto fechado?

Ela sentou-se sobre os seus pés, ficando de costas para ele, a roupa dela já estava toda amassada e o feixe do vestido estava levemente aberto, virou o rosto corado, estava prestando atenção demais na roupa da amiga. Nesse seu descuido ela aproveitou e tirou os seus tênis e meias, largou-o e jogou-se sobre a deliciosa cama.

- Shika, deita ao meu lado? - Ele deitou, estava levemente cansado daquilo e sabia que se recusasse a teimosia tentaria obrigá-lo a fazer o seu desejo.

- Como está agora Ino?

- Me sinto bem, mas tem uma coisa estranha em mim...

- E o que é? - Já esperava algo do tipo "Quero ir ao banheiro eu acho...", mas a resposta o surpreendeu.

- Eu to com calor, quero tirar a roupa. - Olhou para a mulher, ela estava vermelha, os fios de cabelos dourados caindo suavemente sobre a sua face e o sorriso que ela exibia era exuberante, será que ela sabia que estava tão bonita assim?

- Você não pode Ino.

- Mas nós estamos sozinhos e você já me viu nua antes, eu não mudei muito desde então. - Ela agora fazia um leve biquinho naqueles lábios avermelhados. Engatinhou até ele, apoiando os braços sobre o seu peito. - Por favor!

- Ino, qual é? Tu bebeu tanto assim só por que caiu na frente do Sabaku? - Acho que ela não gostou da resposta, porque corou fortemente e se afastou, ficando de costas. Pelo menos isso, se ela se aproximasse mais uma vez, não conseguiria se controlar. Ela estava atraente demais aquela noite e ele queria apenas aproveitar a noite e não pensar na outra loira que o perturbaria no dia seguinte.

- Ino? - Ouviu um leve som vindo da garota, olhou-a mais de perto, ela estava dormindo, que bom. Sentou-se para colocar os sapatos novamente, quando ela abriu um dos olhos azulados profundos.

- Shika, eu to com sono, não me deixa sozinha por favor. - Não pode deixar de sorrir, qualquer tensão de desejo se quebrou com aquela frase, ela continuava a mesma criança que conheceu há tanto tempo atrás. Colocou-a entre os seus braços e deitou-se colado ao corpo da garota.

- Obrigada, Shikamaru. - Aquilo era problemático, mas pelo menos poderia colocar o sono em dia, sem aquela outra loira perturbada a lhe incomodar.

X-X-X-X-X

Estava comentando com Tenten que ela devia perdoar o seu primo, ele só queria estar com ela e na cabeça oca dele o Haku atrapalhava os seus planos, mas a menina não conseguia aceitar esse fato tão simples. De repente Temari entra ao lado de uma ruiva e atrás dela estava o Gaara completamente bravo e o Kabuto-kun com o rosto todo amassado, o que será que havia acontecido?

- Quem é a nova amiguinha do trem da amizade? - Quem perguntou não fui eu, mas o Uchiha, facilitou a sua vida, mas o sarcasmo que ele usou era incomum naquele tipo de situação, ele devia estar de mal humor.

- Gente, essa é Mary-Ann, ela é uma amiga minha e principalmente do Gaara, eles estavam apenas bebendo e conversando no banheiro, não é engraçado? - Ela parecia realmente sem graça, devia ter feito um escândalo e tanto, mas onde estavam o Shikamaru e a modelo Yamanaka?

- Prazer em conhecê-los minna. - Ela parecia ser simpática e tinha um sorriso muito bonito. - Meu nome é Mary-Ann como a Te-chan é um prazer conhecê-los.

Todos as cumprimentaram e se apresentaram, aquelas baboseiras comuns, Gaara sentou em um sofá vago e chamou a ruiva, onde ficaram murmurando em silêncio em rindo. Tudo parecia estar bem calmo agora, o efeito da droga devia estar passando. Miharu que se recusou a beber álcool era a única que não estava sobre o efeito da droga, até ela mesma e Naruto usaram para parecer verídico e o rapaz já havia derrubado todas as coisas possíveis, porque não conseguia se manter quieto. O motivo de tanta agitação, ela já tinha ideia.

Tenten, por causa da droga parecia dez vezes mais teimosa que o normal, se recusando ao máximo a acreditar que Neji tinha ciumes dela, quanto a esse, a adrenalina de se meter em uma briga havia feito a droga se diluir mais rápido, o efeito havia terminado tanto para ele quanto para o Haku que agora se comportavam um pouco mais civilizadamente. Minako e Yuricky ainda não haviam aparecido desde aquela hora que foram dançar e não os encontrara quando procurou por Sakura que alias devia estar chorando horrores em casa, Itachi não voltou para a cabine, talvez tivesse ido atrás da garota, mas não podia ter certeza.

Não conseguia imaginar o que a droga fizera na Yamanaka ou no Shikamaru, mas isso ela saberia com o vídeo mais tarde e Kabuto mais bêbado impossível, após ter voltado com os outros, ele saiu novamente dizendo que havia esquecido o celular no banheiro e não voltou. Quanto ao Gaara e Temari, também não mostravam sinais de alteração, seria possível terem uma imunidade tão alta para nada acontecer? Hanabi disse que isso podia acontecer já que a quantidade que colocaram em cada bebida era pequena.  
Só sobrava uma pessoa, Uchiha Sasuke, o maldito havia usado a droga, mas tirando a situação entre ambos, que faria questão de tirar do vídeo, não havia feito mais nada estranho, além do péssimo humor. Sorriu, ele devia estar se controlando bastante para não fazer besteira e dar um pouco de diversão a ela. Foi tirada do seus pensamentos pela porta abrindo. Era Shikamaru.

- Neji tem como tu conseguir falar com o dono pra mim, por favor?

- Posso, é só me passar o telefone, o que você vai querer dele? - Viu a Miharu alcançar o telefone para Neji, Naruto havia tentado fazer isso, mas quase o derrubara no chão.

- Quero uma cabine particular para duas pessoas, se tiver alguma, se tiver que pagar, eu pago, não importa o valor. - Pelo jeito o Nara havia arranjado uma boa companhia para a noite e pelo sumiço da Yamanaka, ela estava envolvida, será que voltaram?

- O que você vai fazer em uma cabine de dois que não pode fazer aqui? - Pela pergunta de Temari, ela havia pensado o mesmo, analisou a garota calmamente, ela parecia um pouquinho irritada.

- Eu só não quero mais me envolver em nenhum problema e aproveitar a festa. - Temari virou o rosto com a resposta, ela definitivamente tinha uma queda por Shikamaru ou o detestava muito para não se atrever nem a retrucar. - E ai? - O Nara continuou, encarando agora o primo machucado.

- Consegui uma cabine, não vai precisar pagar, ele disse que vai ser recompensado de outro modo, é só pegar com o barman Rock Lee, ele está usando uma roupa verde caso não consiga encontrá-lo. - Não pode deixar de pensar o tipo de recompensa que o Aburame estava se referindo, vídeo, pipocas e risadas, quem sabe chamasse o Kiba para participar não o via a tanto tempo.

- Obrigado, Sasuke, quando for embora me dá um toque no celular? - O moreno acenou e Shikamaru foi embora, pelo jeito o garoto não pretendia voltar com Temari e Gaara como veio. Aquela noite com certeza ainda parecia render muito mais do que ela imaginava.

E isso se confirmou quando inesperadamente alguém abriu a porta cambaleante, caindo logo em seguida sobre o chão duro, o barulho do impacto inundando o local. Não era possível, ele estava em coma alcoólico.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Oi Gente o/  
Fiz essa continuação após um momento sem internet, o qual me abandonou noite passada e não me deixou entrar no AS para continuar as re-edições u.u'  
Acho que ficou legal e pra quem não tinha ideia nem de como iniciar, evoluiu de uma maneira bem interessante \o/

PS: Fanfic já re-editada em sua própria construção (17/01/11)

Bejokas ;*

Musa-sama


End file.
